


Fate in a Lawsuit

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Car Accidents, Childhood Friends, F/M, Law Enforcement, Lawyers, Old Friends, suing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Finn and Rey knew each other from when they were young, both orphans in search for love found each other as a substitute. But after a relative of hers claimed and adopted her she was sent away to finally live a life with a real family. Finn was left behind to fend for himself since no family came to adopt him.Time went by and the two, who once lived on the same level, grew up very different. Rey is a mechanical engineer who is currently at the zenith of her career and life as well. Finn has become a local patrol officer after leaving the army. It wasn't intentional for them to cross paths but because of a certain lawsuit they do and drama follows.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Finn (Star Wars)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 15





	1. Coincidence or Fate?

Rey breathes in softly finally waking up from her slumber. Her eyes remain close as she lays there for a brief moment to reflect and go over her plans for the day. Her morning routine is simple, though not everyone can do it. Especially since she starts her days at four in the morning, but to her its the best time to get in a workout because it's not too hot outside. She feels the arm of her significant other resting on her stomach as she finally opens her eyes. The room is pitch black, the sun hasn't risen and the curtains are still closed. She isn't wearing much clothes, just a bra and undies because the two lovebirds had a little dance under the covers before bed last night. She assumes the sex is why she feels so loose and relieved of yesterdays tension. It was a stressful day.

Finally starting to wake up more than she was, she removes her boyfriends arm off her and gets up. Her hair falls in her face as soon as she sits up. She yawns as her feet touch the cold wooden floor, the light from her digital clock nearly blinding her tired eyes. She gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom in their room. When she turns the light on she is greeted by the horrifying image of herself in the morning after a night like last night. It almost makes her jump. Her hair isn't as layed as it felt in the dark, it's all frizzed up in different directions and her face is glimmering in that morning face grease. But it's all a part of the routine. She first rinses her face then applies scrubs and face wash to get rid of the dirt and grease. After that she brushes her teeth then changes into her t-shirt and black leggings, puts her hair up then runs out the house door for her usual jog.

Every morning Rey runs around the neighborhood til the sun comes up. When she gets back it's light enough for her to see the damage that was done to her boyfriends car, he entire front of it is crushed from the impact of the incident. Terrible what happened and she's glad he's okay, the dumb guy who hit him is definitely getting it coming for the lawsuit her boyfriend has filed. She get's inside and takes a shower to wash off the sweat she produced from the run, then gets out in her towel to open the push the curtains open with both of her hands.

She walks over to the bed and slaps her boyfriends arm, the arm that didn't move since she pushed it off her earlier. Her wet hair drips on her shoulders. "Get up, it's 5:30." she orders to the sleeping man.

He groans and turns his head before dropping it under his pillow. His long black hair covering his face as he lays there shirtless. Ben Solo is his name, born in a rich family that just so happens to be rivals with Rey's family - or so she's heard from her grandfather. Their relationship kind of reminds her of Romeo and Juliet because of it, without the death part. "Gimme a few more minutes." he exhales.

"No, get up now. You don't have time for 'a few more minutes' you have to meet with your lawyer at seven."

"Exactly, I have time." he mumbles. But Rey isn't having it and his procrastination frustrates her as it always does. She yanks the covers off his body forcing him to lift his head and look at her through tired squinted eyes. The swelling in his nose finally going down after the accident. It's made him a undress times more rude. "What the fuck? I still have time it's only five!" he snaps.

"I don't care, this isn't something you should be late for and you take way too long to get ready."

He crawls out of bed with an upset grunt and strokes his hair behind his head. "You know Gwen is my lawyer right? She owes me for this so I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I'm a little late. You're the one who's always fucking overreacting." he says throwing a shirt on over his head.

"I won't be the one overreacting when you lose the case."

"I'm not gonna lose the case. You saw how bad my car was and I myself am a lawyer who knows all the tricks to win. There's no way I'm losing."

Rey knows that, she just said that to get him out of bed so he can go. He always has to bring up the fact that he is a lawyer, Rey gets it. He's proud. But his boasting get's annoying very fast because he act's like being a lawyer means he can get away with anything. Rey supposes that's true because of how good he is but it doesn't mean he should act the way he does. It makes him seem like a dick. Then again, a lot of things do.

After she gets dressed and fixes her hair she goes to the kitchen where she eats breakfast. A fruit salad and some cucumber water. She watches Ben grab a banana and serve himself some coffee.

"So.." she begins, twirling her fork around the fruit in her bowl. "..got any dirt on the guy who hit you?"

"Not yet." he shakes his head. "That's today's mission. Check for criminal records..background. Make sure that he is a bad guy."

"What if he isn't?" she challenges with a mischievous smirk. 

"Everyone's got dirt Rey. You just gotta dig where the detector beeps and you'll find something. Even if it's small it could be worth a lot. That's what makes my job so fun, once you pull something out from someones past they get so shocked that their focus turns off. That's how you get them."

"Wow.." she nods. "You definitely..work in ways."

"I'm just doing my job." he shrugs pouring his plain coffee into his traveling cup. He places the lid on it then walks over to peck her cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah.." he doesn't say he loves her when he leaves out the front door. It's usually something he says to her after sex, which makes her feel good. So she doesn't mind if he doesn't say it today, maybe later though.

Rey gets up with her now empty bowl and cup and walks them to the sink where she washes them out before putting them away in the cabinets. Then she heads to work. As a mechanical engineer in the specifics of automotive she does her best in working with cars. So far she's been successful, it is admired that she reuses old parts from the junkyard by the beach out of town. It's a place that holds a lot of memories from when she was a kid and putting pieces of it in her work somehow revives those past moments she had. There's still the flesh and bones of the boy she used to hide their with but the junk is good enough. Sometimes she thinks about the kid and wonders where he is, they spent a lot of time together and it would be nice to know if things turned out just as well for him as it did to her.

Before she gets into work Rey goes to the shop to grab some donuts for the crew because she knows how hungry everyone can get after working on cars all day. She walks into the donut shop, the glass door triggering a bell above her head to ring. The smell of sweet frosting, chocolate, and baked pastry lingers in the warm air making her semi-full stomach growl. She approaches the counter with her eyes on the menu above the cashiers head to figure out what her co-workers might want. Outside she hears two people having a loud conversation while laughing. It distracts her for a moment but she knows what to get now.

"Hi, I'll take a dozen donuts - one with vanilla frost.." she tells the cashier her order as the bells rings at another customer entering the shop.

"How is she gonna forget to ask for caramel in my caramel latte?" a masculine voice sasses to himself. His voice gets louder as he steps closer behind her, not speaking until Rey has finished ordering everything. When she's done she steps to the side to allow the man pass. He's in a police outfit with one of his hands hooked into his belt while the other is gripping onto a latte. He places it in front of the cashier. "My friend came in earlier - the one with the big afro - she asked for a regular latte when I asked for a caramel. I'll pay for it but I don't want this." he says with disgust pushing it away from himself.

The cashier takes the latte and disappears into the back. The cop grips his belt with both hands as he steps away from the counter, for a moment as he steps back his eyes meet with Reys and she gets this strange feeling before she knows exactly what it is. She has to look twice before she speaks but she she sees him all the memories of the past come flooding back to the front of her mind like everything happened yesterday. It's Finn. The Finn she grew up with. Her childhood best friend. Her heart jumps creating electricity throughout her body as she gasps sharply.

"Is that-" he cuts himself off at the state of shock he is in. "No way - Rey?"

"Finn!?" she almost didn't get that out from how long she's been holding her breath. "You look-" He looks good. _Really_ good. With that perfectly fit and proportioned body, on top of that he's got a face so attractive it almost stings. She doesn't hesitate to walk over with open arms for a hug. Her heart still racing at the surrealism that he is there in front of her. She had thought about him this morning for a split second and now he is actually in front of her. They hold each other tightly for a brief moment before letting go.

"It's so good to see you after all these years!" he smiles, a smile she didn't know she missed. Even though the last time they saw each other was when they were kids it still hadn't change, he still has that sparkle when he grins.

"I know, we have so much to catch up on!" its after she says that she realizes he might be busy with his job. She sees the uniform and the smile on her bright beaming face slowly curves into a frown. "If you have time."

"I'm on duty right now, but later we definitely can. Just let me know when you're available so I can see where our schedules fit."

Rey laughs at him, he still thinks they're kids who don't have any other way to contact each other other than that exact moment. They have phones now, they can use that. "Or you can just give me your number and I'll text you..you do have a phone right?"

"Yess, I have a phone - you're right." he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a smartphone. To which she tells him her number and he tells her his, then just like that they're reconnected again.

"I'll text you." she promises as the cashier hands her her order.

"Yes!" he nods with a polite smile. He almost makes her blush at how adorable he is, she questions how he is able to keep it up after all this time. As she walks out of the shop, pressing her back against the door to open it just so he doesn't leave her sight. She gets a good look at Finns behind as he turns around to get his caramel latte. What. A. Sight. The wind is almost knocked out of her but she looks away before she gets swept off her feet anymore. Her heart pounds as she makes her way back to work with only him on her mind. He's not a boy anymore, he is a _man_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi..I know I know. I wrote another fic and I haven't updated it in forever. The thing about that is I guess I'm more of a modern day writer when it comes to FinnRey but sometimes I do have ideas for the Star Wars universe.
> 
> Anyway, if there is anyone who would like to write out the rest of the story of Jedi Reborn I will gladly and willingly gift it to you.


	2. It Was You?

Finn sits in his cruiser slurping on his now caramel latte through the straw; distracted. He is distracted. Ever since he saw Rey this morning her image has been burned into his brain to forever be. She looks so good, _so_ good. Like she's taken care of either by herself or someone else. But he didn't see any ring on her finger so he knows she looks good because of her own choices. He's excited to meet up with her whenever that may be. It doesn't matter as long as they see each other.

He barely remembers the last time he saw her but seeing her again brought it back like it was a new memory. He was sitting on the steps outside the orphanage playing with his yo-yo when she came by in a car. She had tears in her eyes, mostly of happiness but when she saw him they became of grief and guilt. She told him she was leaving because she found her family, she hugged him and promised him he'd find his before leaving with the old man. That was their last time together, he remember feeling so hurt. So angry when she hugged him he didn't even hug back. He didn't want her to leave, it was so sudden, he wasn't ready to say goodbye.

After Rey left everything went south for him, no one ever came to adopt him since he was thirteen and that made him feel unloved. Rey was the only one who made him feel otherwise and she was gone. He went through a phase of rebellion where he'd sneak out and go to parties to get high. Even though she was gone she was still on his mind, the only person that ever mattered to him. As the years went by he only grew more upset at her promise more than anything. Why would she say he'd find a family knowing that his parents were dead and he didn't have a grandpa to take him away? Knowing that he was at the age no one wants? He forgot about it eventually and picked himself up.

He joined the military where he worked as police there, it made him a little tougher and taught him discipline. That was in his early twenties. Finn soon left the military to meet more people and work at a regular job. But because of his credit and experience he chose to be a cop. In becoming one he met a great friend of his, Jannah. The one with the big afro. He lives with her and her father who had given his blessing to adopt the name Calrissian. Finn Calrissian. They are good to him, he appreciates that. His other friend - his best friend Poe works with them as well but he is a pilot. They met in the military. Rey was right he supposed. He did _eventually_ find a family, just not the one he pictured. He's okay with that though. At least he has a family.

Finn sits there waiting for a car to speed past the limit or a burglar to rob the corner store so he doesn't have to sit here and think about Rey. He needs a distraction to distract him from the distraction of her. He never realized how much he missed her voice, after everything that's happened he forgot about what they had and the innocence they brought with it. Getting lost in thought about her again he is finally saved by his phone buzzing in his pocket.

He lifts his hips to pull his phone out of his back pocket to see that Jannah is calling him. He presses the answer button then puts the phone against his ear. "Hey."

"Whattup..um I just checked up on my dad at the hospital." she tells him.

"How is he?" he asks sitting up. For the past month her father has been stuck in the hospital after he hurt his leg falling down the stairs. They wouldn't be as concerned as they are if his leg wasn't messed up already.

"He's good..the nurse said he hasn't gotten better to the point where he doesn't need surgery though. So..that sucks." there is a bunch of ruffling of wind in the speaker telling him she's driving with the windows open. It's unfortunate that her father needs that surgery because she doesn't have the money and neither does Finn. It's a reason why he's going through with this lawsuit. In the small chance that he wins, Jannahs father could benefit from the money. "I found you a lawyer but you're not gonna like who it is." she admits, he can hear her grimace through the phone and that concerns him.

He cautiously lifts a brow. "..Why wouldn't I like who it is? If it's a lawyer and they're good their shouldn't be any problems."

"Except there is because her name is Rose and her last name is Tico."

That's when Finn finally sees the issue here. Rose Tico is his ex-girlfriend from not too far back. But they're adults and they're professionals so it shouldn't be a problem, still he has to ask, "How good is she?"

"She won a case for a man who intentionally threw hot water on an old lady... _She's_ good."

"Okay," he sighs. "I'm a paying client so any past complications should be resolved when that check comes in. It's a pleasure doing business with you now stop calling and let me work."

"You are not working I can hear you slurping your goddamn drink-" 

"Goodbye." he hangs up before she can sass him anymore.

He tosses his phone on the dashboard then continues to drink his latte. He shakes his head at the thought of the accident that wasn't exactly his fault. Sure he was in the car that hit the other mans car but the light was red. Finn's light was green so he went while the other car was trying to speed through the intersection. It's a miracle he isn't hurt because his car did an entire gymnastics routine into oncoming traffic. At least the other guy could still drive.

He pinches the bridge of his nose thinking about all the bills he has to pay to fix this car and to help the lawyer since the other guy decided it was bright to sue him. He knows this is going to be a stressful couple of months and he isn't ready for it. On top of that Jannahs father has to go through a surgery they might not be able to pay for. At least Rey is here, that's all he can really look forward to at the moment.

Hours pass by with him giving out a few parking and speeding tickets, then his shift is over. As soon as he gets to the station and returns the cruiser he gets a text from Rey. His heart nearly tears through his body at the anxiety/excitement to seeing it. She tells him that she is on her lunch break now and they can meet up at a restaurant because she is starving. That's the Rey he knows and loves. He agrees to meet her in fifteen minutes so he can get regular clothes and find the restaurant. After his car was destroyed he's been taking cabs.

When he finally gets there he sees her sitting at an empty table, looking up into nothing as she daydreams. He walks over and takes a seat across from her trying his best to keep himself from grinning at her presence but he can't help it and neither can she. He pushes his chair in and folds his hands over the table just to gaze at her. "Wow." he says.

"Wow." she says back with the same awe as him. They are like that for a moment, getting lost in the fact that they haven't seen each other in a decade and how wild it is that they ran into each other. It really is a small world. 

As much as he wants to look into this woman's beautiful brown eyes he knows she's on a time limit. So he starts first with the questions. "So..how have you been? The last time I saw you you were adopted."

"Yeah," she nods with a sigh almost as if she forgot for a moment. "I did. I lived with my grandfather in England until his death and since I'm his only grandchild I inherited his money. So I put that into buying my own car repair shop which is where I work now." she tells him. It's a lot to take in but from what he's gathered she's rich now. Not only that but successful.

"Wow." he says at that. Making her smile timidly as she rubs her arm.

"How about you? How have you been?"

It surprises him that she hadn't asked if he got adopted. He's grateful she didn't. He doesn't want her pity. "Well, I was in the military for a bit and..now I'm an officer." his story is pretty straightforward and short compared to hers. He has to add more. "I didn't inherit anything." he jokes.

She chuckles softly at that admiring him. "You look so different, you've grown and you look.." she acts as if her breath had been taken from her as her eyes scatter down the features of his body. The gray short sleeve shirt he's wearing fits perfectly and really shows how muscular his arms are. He didn't mean to show it off but it distracts her until he speaks,

"You do too. You look great honestly, I can tell you're in a good place."

"I am. I really am." she nods, not to boast. Her nodding stops when she sees something in his eyes. They could always read each other. "Are _you_ in a good place?"

Finn almost doesn't want to answer, he doesn't want her to know whats going on. He doesn't want to worry her. But this is Rey he is talking about, a good trustworthy friend that he knows better than his other friends who he's known much longer by now. He slouches and looks down. "Family wise, I'm great. Everything else?" he makes a fart noise with his tongue. "Could be better."

"Do you want to talk about it?" the sincerity in her voice reveals he pity he didn't want from her. He doesn't want her to feel sorry for him, she wants her to be happy like he is for her.

"I would like to..but..I don't know I feel like that would ruin this good vibe we have going on right now. We just found each other again, I don't want to ruin it with my personal issues." Its weird to use personal in front of her as if she herself isn't apart of his personal or private life. But she isn't anymore. Not at the moment at least.

Rey nods in understanding, even though Finn doubts she does, he respects her respecting him. The waiter comes and they place their orders, while waiting they pass the time by reminiscing on old times and for some reason that kind of eases Finns nerves. The tension he didn't realize he had loosens and he is calm. He almost feels like himself again and he didn't even know he wasn't feeling like himself before. They laugh and continue to remember things.

"Remember when we snuck into that R-rated movie and were blinded by that graphic sex scene?" Finn laughs.

Rey cracks up at this. "What!? I don't remember that! I probably erased it out of my mind if there was a sex scene."

"I definitely did not. Til this day that woman's butt cheeks are burned into my brain!"

Her head falls back as she bangs on the table to make a sound for the silent laughter that comes out of her mouth. He laughs with her as she nearly falls out of her chair. He misses this. They didn't laugh this much when they were younger though, they were more quiet. Mostly because they weren't supposed to be where they usually were. They both slowly calm down and catch their breath. Rey wipes tears out of the corners of her eyes and sniffles still giggling softly to herself.

"I'm having a great time." she admits grabbing her glass of water to take a polite sip from.

"I can tell." he chuckles making her laugh again.

She places down the glass. "No seriously, we should do this often until we have enough time to find out how we can have a whole day together." she insist.

He definitely agrees with that. "Sounds good to me."

The waiter then comes with their hot and ready meals that steam in their faces just as his phone rings. He isn't expecting a call until he sees it's from an unknown number, then he knows who it might just be. He picks it up and rises to his feet.

"Excuse me for a moment, I have to take this." he apologizes but Rey doesn't mind because she's too distracted by the food in front of her. He quickly goes to a quiet corner where he can't be seen or heard then answers the phone. "Hello."

"Hi - sorry to bother you- - this is Rose Tico, the attorney for Finn Calrissian. Is this who I'm speaking to?" her voice is so monotone and scripted. He almost thinks he's talking to a robot.

"Yes. Hey Rose."

"Hi." such insincerity in her voice. It tells him she's still mad at him from their break up and she has every right to be. However they were just kids, he's not the same kid anymore. "I'm just calling to make sure I have the correct cell number and so you have mine. Also we need to schedule a time to meet before the court dates."

"Oh yeah, of course. Um..how about Thursday around four? I get off early."

"Thursday at four is just fine." she pauses to write it down. "Okay, if you have any questions let me know."

"I will." he then hangs up to quickly go back to the table to eat his food. Rey's already halfway through her ribs and burgers. Her face is covered in barbecue sauce and the napkin tucked into the neck of her shirt is just as dirty as her mouth. "Wow..you must've really been hungry."

She gives him sad puppy dog eyes. "Shush, I haven't eaten junk like this for a long time. I forgot how goood it taste." she swoons gazing longingly at the meat like its seducing her. "What was that call about?" she asks. The question is a bit pushy but Finn doesn't mind.

"Nothing I'm just being sued."

Her eyes grew wide as her head jerks back in offense at someone suing him. "Sued? For what?" she bites into the rib some more even though she had already taken most of the meat off and its just bone.

"I got into this car accident and the guy went all bonkers and decided to sue me. I'm not too stressed about it though, now that I've got a lawyer-"

The bone rib in her hands drop back onto the table as he talks, she stares at him blinking rapidly as she slowly realizes something. "Wait..accident? Was the car you hit a black G Wagon? Was the guy in it a tall guy with a long face and dark long hair to go with it?"

Finn is surprised at how on point she is with everything. How she knows that is questionable? Is she a lawyer on the side or something? Or does everyone just know things? He knows the accident didn't make the news because their was a more fatal accident that happen later in the day. "Yeah..how'd you know?"

"That was my boyfriends car you hit."


	3. Maybe Don't Sue

The two stare awkwardly at each other after Rey's confession. Both suddenly realizing that it hadn't been a coincidence that they ran into each other. Rey sees him slouch and frown in disappointment, seeming more disappointed at the word boyfriend more than anything. However they're both appalled at the fact of the situation. Her boyfriend is literally suing him and they're casually having lunch. Now that they know about it does it change things? Rey hopes not. She doesn't want to lose him again especially not because of this. Somehow the day just keeps getting more and more surreal.

Finn blinks rapidly, offended at his own thoughts in his head. His mouth hangs open to speak but he pauses almost as if her can't dare to say it. "You're dating the dick who's suing me for his own actions?"

"You're the asshole who put a dent in my boyfriends car?" she says back. Guilt takes over her when she remembers how hard Ben is working to take him down. To take Finn down. Someone important in her life. She doesn't want him to face any consequences, especially knowing what Ben is capable of. "I had no idea it was you. This just makes everything worse."

A wrinkle forms between the space of his eyebrows. "Worse how?"

"Ben - my boyfriend," she corrects. "he's a lawyer and he holds grudges and..he's doing everything in his power to take you down. With all that he's doing it'll be enough to not just put you in debt but in prison if you've done enough harm."

A flash of fear shows in his eyes but he hides it from her. Why is he hiding it from her? "I don't think I've done anything that bad..but I'm not worried. I've just hired a lawyer who seems good-" 

Rey shakes her head because he doesn't understand how serious the situation is. "No, Finn, you don't get it. It's so much deeper than that..maybe I can talk to him to see if he can call it off." she already knows that method isn't going to work. But anything for Finn.

"Rey, I can handle myself." he assures. "We're not kids anymore. I've changed and..I'm sure your _boyfriend_ has tricks up his sleeve but so do I." he says boyfriend with such disgust in the back of his throat. But she doesn't want him to think that she's looking at him like they're kids. She knows he's an adult who has his own life. She just knows that Ben will ruin that and whatever else he has going on. She's trying to protect him.

"I understand that, but Ben isn't someone with 'tricks.' He has schemes that cause a lot of damage to a person. I don't want that to happen to you. Let me talk to him." she doesn't know why she's low-key asking for his permission. She doesn't want to upset him, she already did enough of that when she left him so long ago. He sits back in his chair sliding his hands off the table and onto his legs. She can tell he is thinking about her offer.

His shoulders lift to his ears as he stares blankly at the table. "I can't..I want to I just..I can't."

Rey's head falls back in frustration. He doesn't know what he's getting into and she knows if she tries to stop him anymore it'll just make him upset. Slowly she brings her head forward and looks at him with a nod. "Ok.."

"Does this mean we have to stay away from each other? Since you're involved with the enemy?" he asks trying to make a joke about it but failing because of how bad it makes him feel.

"We're supposed to but..we just reunited. I don't want to be away from you, you're not even annoying me yet." she insist. "We'll just meet in less populated areas where people in the case won't see what's going on. Sneak around just like old times."

He snorts. "I just hope you don't run into anything and call attention to us like you always did."

She mocks him knowing exactly what he's referring to. A time they snuck into a museum for free and she knocked down a very valuable vase that shattered all over the floor. Finn grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of sight before they can get caught. They were lucky there weren't any cameras. "I didn't see the vase there!" she defends.

"It was in the middle of the room!" he laughs. "How could you not?"

"I don't know." she giggles moving her foot forward under the table. Their toes touch for a moment and neither of them pull back. She admires Finn as he finishes his food, her's being done in a matter of seconds after being served, she still can't believe that she is there with him. She pinches her arm under the table to be sure it isn't a dream. But no. That's Finn, the sexy, charming, handsome man in front of her. She wonders if he is single. She noticed immediately when she first saw him that he doesn't have any ring on his finger. That still doesn't mean he doesn't have a girlfriend. She hopes he doesn't.

Finn takes a sip of his water, Rey watches as he gulps it down. His adams apple rising and falling with every sip. He places the cup back down with a refreshing sigh pouring out of his mouth. "So..has your boyfriend always been a suing jerk?" he asks making her chuckle.

"Unfortunately so. He thinks it gives him some sort of privilege and it kind of does..until he sues the wrong person. That hasn't happened yet though." she grabs her water after seeing him drink so she can feel the refreshing cold beverage sprout down her throat. "It's not a good quality but..I still care about him."

"Mm." is all he says. 

Since they're on the topic Rey feels it's appropriate to ask. "What about you? Do you have a girlfriend who just so happens to be a brat?"

He laughs at that. "No, I don't. I'm actually not seeing anyone."

For some reason that brings music to her ears. She nods her head in a 'that's unfortunate' way. "Oh." her phone buzzes with the alarm she had set when it was time to get back to work. She looks down at her phone for the first time since arriving to the restaurant, it's already three. She looks up at Finn with sad eyes before she gives the bad news. "My break is almost over, I should start heading back now." 

"Oh, okay." he watches as she pulls her wallet out from her purse. "I'll pay half."

She looks up at him. "Are you sure? I don't mind paying the whole bill."

"Rey, come on. You know I like us to be fair, we're always on the same level. I'll pay half." he shrugs nonchalantly. So she shrugs as well in splitting the bill. It takes the waiter a while to collect the money and Rey is grateful for that. It gives her more time to spend with Finn before she doesn't see him for a while. 

"What time do you get off work?" he asks suddenly. 

"Six."

His eyes grow. "Six!? You were heading to work around seven this morning!"

"Yeah," she nods. "but I like to work in my place of work."

"Don't you ever just want to go home and relax?"

She wants to agree with that however she doesn't like to be at home. Mostly because Ben will be there and when they're around each other too long an infuriating tension grows between them. Almost like their family bloodlines get the best of their past rivalries. She just gets so annoyed by his attitude and he gets annoyed by hers and then they start to argue, it never ends well. Usually it ends with passionate sex but that doesn't seem healthy to Rey. It doesn't feel right.

She shakes her head. "No I like to work. It's my happy place."

Soon the waiter comes and gets the money then it's time for her to leave. Finn walks her out to her car to wish her a goodbye. She stands there hugging herself as the cold wind blows her hair into her face to block her from seeing his. She shivers a little bit, but she'll survive. She is too lost in the moment of being with Fin for the first time in forever to worry about being warm. The feeling he gives her spreads a warmth through her body anyway.

"It's good to see you." he says pulling her in for a hug. A hug she gets lost in, embracing the feeling of his arms wrapped around her back. She almost wants to dig her face into his neck but she stops herself before she can get carried away. They release. "Text me please."

She opens her car door wishing she didn't have to go. This is almost like their last day together and it makes her feel very unhappy. A lump grows in her throat and she almost wants to cry. yeah she's being over-dramatic but he means a lot to her. "I definitely will because I want to see you again." 

"Feelings mutual." he smiles pointing at her with finger guns as she gets in the car. She pauses, the car door still open and her leg not in the vehicle just yet as she tries to think of something anything to be around him longer. There always is this feeling she gets before she leaves him, like she has something to say but she could never found the right word.

"Do you need a ride?" she asks remembering his car isn't good.

"No, I'm okay. You go to work."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure. Yes." he nods. "Now go and run your business."

Rey doesn't want to but she has to eventually. She brings her leg in and closes the door, she starts the car and looks at him as she begins to drive off. He waves her goodbye until she can no longer see him in her rear view mirror. 

Suddenly all the warmth of good spirits leaves her and she is once again brought to the cold reality of her life. She feels empty without Finns presence, she didn't realize how much it actually affects her until now. Even the smile she had is gone. It already was a cloudy day but now it's cloudier. She doesn't like it. She wants to go back to the sunshine and rainbows that Finn had brought to her. It saddens her that its gone but excites her knowing that they will see each other again. She's not leaving him this time.

* * *

After she's all done with work which is around 7 P.M. she finally heads home. The sun has already set and the moon is almost completely over her head. She gets home safely and prepares herself for bed with her regular night routine. Showering, washing her face, eating dinner and brushing her teeth. Ben isn't home yet so she has the entire house to herself. When she's finished preparing for bed she goes to the bedroom and lays down to rest. Yet the moment she puts her head on that pillow her eyes open and she is wide awake. Finn on her mind. 

She thinks about what they had done today, the memories and the laughs. It makes her smile to herself. They made new memories by reflecting on the old. How lovely is that? She wonders what he is currently doing at this time. It's only about nine at night, not many people sleep this early unless they have work in the morning. Finn probably does if he's a cop so she tells herself not to bother texting him.

However her eyes end up drifting to her phone. It sits there on the bedside table right next to her digital clock. Rey isn't supposed to use it within hours of going to bed or she wont get any sleep, but she already can't get any sleep. One text won't hurt anyone, he probably won't answer it so her screen time won't last too long. She reaches over and grabs it the light of the screen blinding her when she turns it on to unlock it. She finds his contact and texts him with a simple greeting word, 'hey.' It's five seconds of her staring at the screen waiting for a reply before she turns it off and puts it back next to her clock. She knew he wouldn't be up. She pulls the covers her as she tries to get in a comfortable position to fall asleep in. _Buzz_.

Her eyes open to see her phone illuminating the room with a text. Is it from Finn? She snatches it off the table and looks to see.

'Hey!' he sent to her. She smiles not knowing why. Maybe its because of the excitement in his exclamation point. She texts back,

'What're you doing up, don't you have work?' she watches as the three bubbles come up immediately after she hits send. It triggers an excitement of bubbles in her stomach.

'I could say the same to you missy.'

She begins to type 'Couldn't sleep-' no, she presses backspace until it's all gone. 'Guess we're both up pass curfew. Lol.' 

Rey jumps at the sound of the front door closing in her house, for a second she forgets she and her boyfriend live together. For a second she forgets she even had a boyfriend. She quickly shuts off her phone and puts it off to the side, listening to Bens footsteps as he tosses his keys down and walks down the hall to the room. She grabs a book from the bedside table drawer and opens it out in front of her. Slowly the door creaks open as he turns on the bedroom light, him expecting her to be passed out in bed. When he walks in he's surprised to see her sitting there. 

"Hey." she says with a wave.

"Hey..I thought you'd be asleep by now." he is very skeptical of her, this isn't something she's ever done before. He takes off his shirt and begins to change out of his clothes. 

"I was just reading a little before bed..it helps me dream well." she lies.

"Oh okay." he takes her word for it, not fully believing her but being too tired to push anymore questions. She watches him undress and redress into something more comfortable. Not really thinking about what she's seeing. Then she remembers what's going on between him and Finn. She knows she told Finn she wouldn't talk to Ben about it but she's gotta try.

"Did you find anything on the guy?" she asks.

"We found things." he yawns crawling into bed next to her. He sits up against the headboard with his back on a pillow. "Turns out he and Gwen used to be together in the military so she knows way more about him than the database. I'm confident we're going to win." he says shifting his body beneath the covers with his eyes closed to sleep. Rey didn't like a word he said.

"What if..you drop the case." she suggest.

His eyes open and he looks at her, almost to ask how dare she. "Drop the case?" he questions. "Why would I do that?"

Rey sighs, she doesn't want to be too honest with him but she doesn't want to lie either. So she confesses. "The guy you hit turns out to be an old friend of mine and..he's not a bad guy at all. He's a good person who doesn't need a lawsuit on his conscious."

Ben sits back up as he talks. Offended from the moment she said drop. "So you're saying I shouldn't sue because..you know him? That doesn't make up for what he did."

She knows Finn and she knows the accident isn't on him. She trust him. Even if they haven't seen each other it's Ben whose at fault here. "I'm saying you should save your money for another lawsuit. Let this one go."

"No." he says. "I will not. The asshole has it coming-"

"Finn. His name is Finn." she corrects.

"Well, whatever his name is, he still hit my car." he lays back down. "So he's going to pay for that. Turn off the light." he orders.


	4. What Really Happened

It is 4 p.m. on a Thursday afternoon. Finn sits in the leather chair of the dark mahogany room. He twiddles with his fingers, his lips pushed together nervously. In the desk across from him sits his lawyer and ex Rose Tico. She stares at him and he stares back awkwardly. It's their first time meeting after he broke her heart and embarrassed her in public. Of course it's all in the past but it doesn't mean it's forgotten. She clears her throat and opens the yellow folder sitting in front of her.

"I want you to know that everything between us is confidential. Whatever we speak of in here can't be heard by any friends or family. It'll interfere with the case." She explains. 

He nods his head, his hands rubbing together. "I understand."

"So," she begins as she folds her hands over the desk with interlaced fingers. "tell me what happened in the greatest detail you can remember."

"Okay." he sighs sitting back. It takes him a moment to think back at the accident from a week ago. It's not that he doesn't remember, he remembers everything. He's traumatized after what he went through. He hasn't gotten much sleep since it happened and he hasn't really driven places as much because of it either. When he does he hesitates when the light is green in case another jerk like Rey's boyfriend speeds past. He still can't believe she's dating a guy like him. Even if Finn doesn't know him well he can tell just from his reaction of the incident that he's just a horrible person.

He begins to tell her as he relives the moment. He was sitting in his car, both of his hands were on the wheel but his grip wasn't tight. It didn't need to be. He lightly tapped his fingers to the low music on the radio as he watched the cars pass at the speed limit in the intersection. Everything seemed right. He had no idea what was coming. The light turned green and he pressed on the gas with his foot - not speeding or anything. He heard a car zooming from afar but assumed it was a few blocks away. That was until the sound got louder. He turned his head for a moment just as his car entered the intersection he saw another car coming towards him at full speed. There was nothing he could do. When he noticed it was too late. The vehicles smashed into each other sending his car spinning. He gripped his steering wheel tight turning it the same direction the car was spinning so he could stop it, but it spun off the road and rolled into a ditch. As it rolled he thought it was the end for him, he thought about all his regrets and accomplishments in his life and accepted death even if he hadn't fulfilled all his wishes. 

The car stopped and landed back on the wheels. A dark cloud of smoke rising out of the hood. The radio still played. Finns body was shaking, he couldn't move. He didn't know if he should move. His hands just stayed there gripping the wheel as he stared ahead. His body so tense he went numb. He couldn't feel his legs, if he was alive he knew he'd be paralyzed. He felt the wind of his own air trembling with every shaken breath he took. He felt his heart beat vigorously in his chest. In his mind he died, his soul had left his body and he was just watching himself from the outside. He closed his eyes and let go.

When he woke up he was lying in a hospital bed. Out of his clothes and in a gown with a needle pricked into his arm. He looked to his side to see Jannah asleep on the chair next to him. He sat up feeling how soar his body was, his back feeling the pain the most. "Jannah?" her eyes opened at the call of her name. "What happened?" the last thing he remembered was a car hitting him. The rest of it was blank until now.

"You don't remember? Some douche ran a red light and hit you with his car, nearly killed you." she fumed. "The doctors said you're okay though; just a few bruises." she informed getting up from her chair. "I'll be right back I have to use the toilet. The doctor should be back soon."

"Okay." he nodded watching her leave. He sat back and stared at the news channel on the television in front of him. The reporter was talking about an accident, Finn wondered if it was his accident. But when he saw the truck and the car it smashed into it was clear he could've had it worse. That accident ended in someones death. He survived. He remembered feeling grateful and realizing he should appreciate his life a lot more than he has and spend more time with the people he loves.

He heard a ruckus in the hall. A loud man shouting as what he assumed was nurses trying to get him back to his room. Their voices were calm and his wasn't. He was talking angrily about some guy who hit his car. Then his voice got louder as the nurses continued to try and stop him, they called for back up. Finn jumped at the racket of his room door swinging open and hitting the wall. A tall man with long black hair walks in with his eyes glued to Finn. Glaring at Finn with such fury he could almost see steam blowing out of his ears. His nose is purple, left eye black and blue, and there's a bandage on rhw side of his forehead.

"It was you! You got in the way and destroyed my fucking car!" he hollered pointing at him. A security guard came in and grabbed the man. "You're gonna pay for this you son of a bitch! That car was precious to me - you could have killed me!"

Finn didn't say a word. He watched in horror as more people came to drag this crazy man out of his room. He was in no state to respond the way he normally would. He was still traumatized about this situation and this man didn't make it any better. The man is escorted out of the room and Finn never saw him again. Until he gets a call saying that he is being sued by him. Which brings him to the office he's sitting in with a lawyer in front of him.

"So he hit your car, then harassed you while you weren't in the proper mental state.." Rose says looking through the photos of his destroyed vehicle. "Also, his car didn't get half the damage yours did. I'd by lying if I said we didn't have a chance."

"What do you mean have a chance? We've practically won already."

She puts down the photos and looks him in the eyes, a twinkle of doubt in them. "The man who has filed this lawsuit isn't just anyone. He's powerful and just so happens to work in this field as well."

"So I've heard." he rolls his eyes thinking about what Rey had said to him yesterday and why everyone seems so intimidated by him. "Just because he's a lawyer doesn't mean he'll win automatically. You've said so yourself I've gotten most of the damage, I was harassed not him."

"I understand that however, Ben Solo has his ways. Even if there's no possible way for you to lose, he'll somehow get you to."

"It sounds like he's just a bad person and everyone lets him get away with it." Finn realizes. "Us winning might actually change that."

"I'm not saying we can't win. I'm saying it's possible. And to avoid losing we have to make sure that your record is clear of anything."

"My record is clear." he assures. "I haven't done any crimes or got arrested."

"That's good. But he might find something. I've seen him in court..he's very skilled."

"Good for him, but he can't be his own lawyer-"

"He can if he wants to-"

"Even if he is." Finn interrupts. "I got a good lawyer myself."

She smiles at his flattering words. "Thank you Finn. I won't let you down."

Then that's it for the day. There is nothing left to discuss. However Finn knows that if he really wants this to work in court, Rose has to trust him too. Right now she doesn't, he can see it in her eyes and that's because of what he did to her back in high school. He has to make up to her and he will. He gets up out of the chair and points to the door behind him with his thumb.

"I know you're at work and all but..do you wanna grab something to eat real quick? I want to talk to you - _you_ not the lawyer you." He expresses.

The quick rise of her eyebrows shows just how surprised she is by the ask. "My schedule is kind of tight but..we can eat for a couple of minutes." She accepts.

They go for a walk and talk a little bit, how they've been and what they've been up to since their separation even though it's kind of obvious on her part. Finn just wants to warm up the conversation before bringing up their break up. The night he got super drunk and embarrassed her in front of everyone on the dance floor at prom. He didn't like her in that sort of way and he's been lying to her the whole time they were dating because of how invested she was with him. She really really like him and he hurt her bad. He screamed at her saying how much he didn't like her not at all thinking about her feelings. He was so loud everyone in the room stopped and stared. She never talked to him again after that. Who would? 

Instead of grabbing food, they get slushees since Rose told him she already had lunch. Finn gets a pink and she gets a red, they slurp it's through their straws as they make their way back.

"So.." Finn starts, he takes a sip of the slushee building the guts to actually get to the topic. "Now that we're..better. I wanted to talk about that night."

"Oh god." She sighs. "Do we really have to bring that up?"

"Yes I wanted to apologize-"

"Apologize for humiliating me in front of the whole senior class? It's gonna take a lot more then a sorry to make me forgive something like that."

"I was-"

"Don't use the drunk excuse on my. You should've known better." She interjects. "Do you remember what you said to me exactly?"

He shrugs his shoulders not remembering much other than what his best friend told him. He really was drunk out of his mind, the hurt in her eyes tells him that it was really bad.

"You yelled straight to my face that you didn't like me, that you never did and never will. You also said you were only with me to be with someone and that you never meant anything you said to me. Our whole relationship was built on lies." 

He awkwardly rubs the back of his neck, not believing he could ever say something like that to anyone. But that's what's so deceitful about his intoxicated self. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything Finn. I don't hold grudges." She assures. "As embarrassing as that night was and how depressed I became afterwards, it made me focus less on guys and more on education which led me to where I am today. I understand that those weren't the easiest years of your life and that drove you to do things and say things without thought. So it's okay. I got my satisfaction after throwing my drink in your face that night anyway."

It surprises him that she is not as angry as she seemed when she was explaining the night to him. "So..we cool?"

She nods her head. "We're cool."

They clink their slurpees together before taking a sip. The coolness of the flavored ice sensing chills through his body as it travels down his throat, relief by his side. He's glad that Rose is a cool person and not crazy like other woman he's been with. She means it when she said she doesn't hold grudges and he appreciates that. 

Finn takes the bus home after they're done, sitting there patiently as he get a ride he checks his phone. Rey texted him. He smiles to himself, they have been texting non-stop since they got each others numbers. It's been nice for him; calming since the accident. She takes the stress away from him somehow. Maybe it's because they didn't really have that when they were kids. Her text is an apology for not replying last night. He sends her a text back saying he fell asleep anyway. It's true, that small little conversation they has was enough for him to peacefully fall asleep for the first time in a long time.

He looks down at her reply. 'Well I get off early today. We could meet up somewhere if that's okay?'

'Of course.' He tries not to text back too fast so he doesn't seem eager. But he can't help his own excitement.

They agree to meet up at a frozen yogurt place. A dessert that is Finns personal favorite and a place that isn't too far from the buses next stop. He assumes it's gonna take her a while to get there since they just decided. So when he gets off the bus he waits outside patiently. It reminds him of when he used to wait for her when they were kids meeting up at the old junkyard. They always found a spot on top of a hill of junk where they'd sit and watch the sunset. It's where they had the deepest conversations and opened up. There is one conversation they had the he remembers, they were playing a game where they'd ask each other impossible questions and he asked,

"What do you do when you like someone?"   
  
Her ears perked up and her eyes went wide at the unexpected question. She wasn't looking at him, she was looking at the view. "You tell them." She said after a thought.

"What if you're afraid they don't like you back?" He questioned picking at his old sneakers.

She shrugged. "You'll never know until tell you them. They might like you back and if they don't..you can still be friends. The secret is out there now but I don't think it would change anything."

Such wise words from an eleven year old. Since then Finns always been open about how he felt when he liked someone, he would tell a girl straight up how he feels. Sometimes he'd get rejected but other times they endured his confidence. Yet somehow..he's never told Rey that he liked her. He didn't know that he did until the year after. 

Rey has gotten to the junkyard before him and she was on the floor head ducked into her knees with her arms over her head.

"Rey, whats wrong?" He asked putting his hand on her back. 

"I don't want to talk about it." She mumbled in the small space where her head is bowed.

"It's making you sad and I don't like to see you sad. So tell me..maybe I can help you."

"No you can't." She shakes her head finally lifting it to sigh. "It's not something you can help me with."

"Why not?"

"Because it's-" she stopped herself to think. Her top lip sinking into her bottom.

He say down next to her and rested his elbows on his knees. "Tell me whats wrong."

"I was with my other friends at school and..they were talking about boys. They've all gotten kissed before and I haven't. None of the boys like me and..it makes feel bad."

"What makes you think they don't like you?"

"Whenever I try to talk to them they have this look in their eyes like they're afraid of me and when I tell them I like them they react in disgust. I'll never get my first kiss."

"You will..I still haven't gotten mine if that makes you feel better." 

"No way that's true."

He nodded. "It is. You're not alone."

There was a moment of silence as Finn watched Rey's shoulders relax as she unraveled herself from the ball she was curled in. "..what if we kissed?"

His eyebrows shot up as his head sharply turned to look at her. "Us..kiss?"

"Yeah..it doesn't have to mean anything. It's just so we both kissed someone."

"I don't know Rey..I want my first kiss to be really special with someone special."

Her eyes saddened in offense at that. "..Am I not someone special?"

"You are! I didn't mean it like that - I meant.." he trailed off to rethink the offer. Slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand. He wasn't necessarily a ladies man and the only important girl in his life was her. She was always there for the ups and down. Sometimes if he stared at her to long he got a weird tingly feeling in his stomach and his heart would pound. "Fine..we can kiss. But just once."

The way her face lit up could cure any sadness. "Okay." She nodded scooting herself closer to him. It made them both nervous. They didn't realize how weird it would be for them. 

He gulped when she closed her eyes and began to lean closer. He followed and did the same puckering his lips. They kept leaning until they felt their mouths push against each other into a soft peck. They opened their eyes as they frantically crawled far away from each other. Both on opposite sides of the junkyard. The kiss was quick but it was magical. They stared at each other waiting for a reaction after fleeing from the scene. Rey started to giggle, then he did and everything was normal. They never spoke about the kiss but they never forgot about it either.


	5. Anything for You

Rey nods her head silently as Finn tells her his story. Finally opening up to her about what had happened after she was adopted so long ago. His story truly is inspiring. After all he's been through it makes her feel even worse about the situation. She digs her spoon into the strawberry frozen yogurt covered in cherries and scoops it up into her mouth without taking her eyes off. Indulging the passion in his voice as he tells her how he quit getting high after high school. His eyes bright and his spirit glowing when he gets to the part where he met his friend and her father he lives with. The whole story about his journey coming around full circle back to her..and the accident that comes along with it.

"I've kind of been taking a bus to work, then I'll use the cruiser when I have it." he explains casually picking a cherry from her yogurt. She doesn't mind it at all. This is their second day together and they've immediately caught back on to the banter they always had. They're comfortable with each other and more open again. It's a good feeling when they have someone to share things with.

Her cheek rest on her fist that's propped up by her elbow as she watches him toss the cherry into his mouth. She wonders how much damage was actually done to his car. She knows its bad from the perspective of Bens car. But she can't even imagine how Finns car looks just from what shes heard. "Where's your car now?

"It's in the garage at my house. I haven't decided how exactly I'm going to pay for the damage."

"Well depending on how bad it is, you wont have to worry about that." she promises. Finn may not know it but she's implying that she can fix it. That is a part of her job and she works closely with cars. She would fix Bens but he won't let her touch that car. It's too precious for his girlfriends 'oily' fingerprints to make contact with. "I'll drive." she insist.

He looks at her with a quirked brow as they got up out of their chairs. "Drive?"

"Yeah. We're going to your garage so I can take a look at it." she pushes in her chair and leads the way to her car which is parked just across the street. A white Mercedes that she gets cleaned at the end of every month. It never loses that new car smell. 

They get in the car, Finn choosing the passengers seat next to her, he gives her his address and she begins to drive there. On the way they get lost in conversation about things that don't really matter. Rey notices how nervous he is in the car, keeping his hand on the lever above the door while gripping the seat with his other. His seat belt on tight. He is way more affected by the crash then Ben is. All he can talk about is the lawsuit. Another reason she prefers he just close the case. He spends more time on that than he does with his girlfriend and they live together.

They arrive to Finns house awfully quicker then they expected. It's a small one story house with a garage sitting next to it. Finn points to it telling her that's where the car is. They both get out of the car of the car. Rey follows him as he walks up to the large garage door, moving the different keys on his key chain to find the one that unlocks it. When he finds it he sticks the key in and pulls the door up to reveal the damage that her boyfriend had done.

She gasps at the sight, it being way worse than she had imagined. It makes her heart pound in fear for what Finn had gone through, how his life was almost taken from him. Dents and imprints covered the top and the sides, the hood of it missing, one of the wheels flat, his head and taillights - forget about it. It looks like the car was dropped from a 70 ft tall building then rolled down a mountain. It is a miracle that Finn came out of that car with barely any scratches. She turns to Finn, her breath heavy as she is still mortified by the sight.

"How are you okay?" she asks with a breath, her hand covering the shocked expression on her mouth as she grabs his shoulder. Grateful that he isn't a figment of her imagination. 

He shrugs shaking his head. "I don't know. But I am incredibly grateful."

"Finn," she grabs his arm wanting to hug him and hold him tight. Even if she had already been living one before she saw him at the donut shop, a life without him would be hell. "this is..horrible."

"Yeah." he nods with an exhale. It's clear he doesn't want to keep talking about this. He just wants to move on and do something else. But Rey can't help but feel guilty. It's obviously not her fault yet she feels responsible just for knowing the guy who did it.

She has to make it up to him, she has to. She walks into the garage and looks at the car, inspecting every last bit of it to see if there's something she can do. "Maybe it can still be fixed."

He looks at her with doubt. "You're joking right?" 

She shakes her head. "No. As bad as this is..it seems like the outside is what received the most damage. All the vital parts could be okay. If you bring it to the shop I'll see what we can do about it."

"Rey..you don't have to do this-"

"I do. I'm helping out a friend, no harm in that." she smiles lightly hitting his arm. He still isn't too keen about it though. He shoves his hands in the front pockets of his jeans and looks down timidly.

"I don't have the money to pay for it."

"You don't need it. For you, I'll fix it for free."

"No." he shakes his head vigorously while waving his hands at her. "That's where I stop you, I can't let you fix my car for free. You don't owe me anything."

She naturally lets her hands fall on his tense shoulders in hopes that it will relax him. "You don't have to owe me anything to get help. You need transportation, your job is important. I will not take no for an answer." she assures.

He stands there scratching the back of his head. Really taking her offer into thought. However Rey is serious, whether he likes it or not she is going to fix his car. It's the least she can do for what her dumbass boyfriend is up to. "I am going to call my team so they can tow it and bring it to the shop. When you get it back it should be good as new."

He sighs letting the hand that continued to scratch the back of his head fall to his waist as she feels his strained shoulders finally ease. "I know whatever I say isn't going to stop you. So I'm just going to say okay."

"Okay..good." she nods. "I know fixing your car won't take away the trauma you went through, I'm just sorry that it happened."

He brushes that off. "Don't be. It's not your fault your boyfriend is a jerk."

"He's not always a jerk." she defends as she crosses her arms. She doesn't know why she's so offended by his honesty, it makes her just want to accuse him of jealousy. "He just has a bit of a temper."

"A hell of a temper if you ask me." he sasses gesturing to his car as he looks between them. "Do you want to come inside and meet my friend?"

"Uh..duh. What kind of guest would I be if I didn't want to enter your house?" she says following him to the front door. Just as she gets there her phone rings. She pulls it out of her pocket and looks to see a book of messages sent by Ben asking where she is and why she hasn't answered the phone. That's when she knows she can't go inside with Finn. Ben is probably very upset and she has to talk to him before things can get very bad. "Actually..I can't sorry. I have to go."

"Oh.." the disappointment in his voice breaks her. He tries to hide it with a smile. "..that's okay. We can hang out another time."

He kisses her cheek as they hug each other tightly for a goodbye. Her arms over his shoulders and his wrapped around her waist. Not wanting to let go. Damn his arms felt so good wrapped around her. She closes her eyes leaning into the warm embrace that makes her stomach flutter with butterflies. "Yeah, of course."

"Thanks for the ride home."

"No problem." She assures getting into her car, once again getting swamped with the urge to stay by his side.

It always ends up with her leaving him. She doesn't want it to be like that anymore. So whatever Ben is bothering her for better be good. She starts the car and looks at Finn one more time before driving off. That same old lonely feeling raining in her soul. It goes away for only a moment when he sends her a text, a text that reminds her that none of them are going anywhere for a while. Even if they do they can still contact each other and be apart of one anothers lives. That makes her feel better.

When she finally gets to her house and walks in through the front door Ben comes out of nowhere and grabs her by her wrist, pulling her to the room next to the entrance before she could go anywhere else. He pushes his pointer finger against his closed lips, signaling her not to say anything as he looks around skeptically. It alarms Rey. It makes her think there is an intruder in the house.

"What's going on?" she asks in a quiet whisper in case her assumptions are correct.

The way he looks at her makes her feel bad for asking. Like she should know already. "Didn't you remember my parents were coming tonight? They've been asking about you since they walked in, where the fuck were you?"

Her mouth falls open as the memories come flooding back. This whole time she's been thinking about Finn she forgot what's going on in her actual life. "Oh..right. Sorry I was - distracted."

"Distracted by what? You were off today."

"I was just distracted okay. I don't want to talk about it." she admits. She looks around for one of the two important people in her life. "Where are they?"

"They're in the dining room waiting for dinner..dinner _you_ were supposed to cook."

"Oh!" she remembers again. She had promised to make one of her special dishes for this night they'd be in town. "I'll get on that then."

"Please." he orders going towards the front door.

"Where are you going!?" she questions aggressively. He does this every time and she hates it. He doesn't answer, he just closes the door behind him and leaves. Leaves to go and do whatever it is he does when his parents show up.

A frustrating sigh flies out from between her lips before she goes into the dining room to say hello to her boyfriends parents. Despite the tension between their families in the past, Bens parents have been the most welcoming to her. They had never been nasty or spiteful towards her. They accepted her for one reason. She's a good person. Her grandfather wasn't the best and her parents weren't around long enough to make things better, it's really been up to Rey to change how her family is seen. She's been doing that by keeping a low profile. Ben is the opposite of her. He's more like her grandfather. When they hooked up and Rey met his parents for the first time they saw something in her that they were relieved to see. She wasn't like the other girls he's dated and they were happy to see that. Rey was just happy to have to parent figures who love her dearly. It was a win on all sides.

Now whenever they visit Ben shoves Rey in their face so they don't have to ask how he's doing or what he's up to. She doesn't mind it obviously, she loves their company. But at the end of the day they're still his parents and he needs to speak with them. If only it were that easy. 

"Is that Rey I see?" Leia asks with a smile as she opens her arms.

"It is!" Rey squeals happily as she throws herself onto the woman. "So sorry I'm late I was with a friend and lost track of time." she apologizes.

"Don't worry about it, it gave us time to try and talk to Ben."

"Try? He barely looked at us." Han scoffs. He isn't much of a hugger so Rey gives him a simple nod with a smile, one in which he returns lightly. "I don't know what's wrong with that boy. All we ask is to have a relationship with him and he turns the other way."

Rey shrugs. "I don't understand it either. He's kind of been doing the same with as well, he's just been leaving and coming back to sleep."

"What happened to his nose? Do you know?" Leia asks. "I tried to talk to him about it and he got upset. Did he get into a fight?"

She shakes her head, hands folded behind her back. "No, worse. He got into a car accident."

The two gasp with wide eyes. "How the hell did that happen?" Han worries with arched brows.

"Well..your son didn't seem to see that his light was on red when he raced into the intersection. Now _he's_ suing the guy he hit."

"That's my boy!" he cheers just to have Leia slap him on the arm. "Ow!"

She places her hand on her chest. "That isn't good news, it's his fault. What about the guy he hit, is he alright?"

"Yes. He got _very_ lucky, very..very lucky.." she trails off at the thought of Finn not making it in the accident. Her eyes grow wider as she falls into that reality without him there. It hurts. "He happens to be a good friend of mine and it's tragic that this is happening to him..I feel bad."

"I would too if he's going against Ben in court. I hope he's got a good lawyer."

"Me too." Rey says.


	6. Stressed Out

Finn sits there next to the bed in the hospital. Staring at Lando's leg as he watches the television. Today's the day he gets his surgery, a surgery he has no choice to get, and a surgery none of them can afford. It's tough for all of them, Finn especially. He may have only known the man for three years but he doesn't want anything bad to happen to this guy he cares about, this guy he sees as a father to him. The only man close to it. He still needs him and he's not ready to let him go.

He gulps down the pain as his throat begins to tighten up at the thought. His leg shakes at the anxiety running through his veins and electrocuting his heart. Lando looks over at him and smiles as a tear runs down Finns cheek.

"Don't worry kid. Everything is gonna be alright either way." he promises. Finn doesn't want to believe that. Nothing will be alright if he's gone. However he doesn't want to be negative about it. He just nods his head and wipes his tears away just as the nurses come in to take him away. He watches nervously as they roll him out of the room, hoping that this won't be the last time he sees him breathing. 

Finn pulls his phone out of his pocket to text Jannah that he just went down for surgery. She couldn't make it because of work and it's been killing her all day. He promised to take her every step of the way through text as much as he could to make her feel better but he knows nothing will make her feel better than physically being there. He locks his phone and puts it on his lap before resting his head on his fist to watch TV. The surgery is going to take hours so he might as well get comfortable.

Within five minutes he grows impatient, wondering why the surgery isn't finished yet. He gets out of the chair and walks to the window while chewing on his trimmed thumbnail. His racing thoughts begin to get the best of him and he can only think of the worst case scenario. It makes him angry, really angry. They've been asking that landlord to fix those stairs long before Lando fell because his leg was already bad enough. Now it is a matter of life or death because their old landlord was an ignorant piece of shit. Finn wants to go over there, go over there just to give that man a piece of his mind-

The buzz of his phone snatchs him from the horrible thoughts in his head. He walks over to the chair where he had left it, expecting it to be an anxious text from Jannah but it's not. It's from Rey saying,

'Hi there.'

For some reason seeing her name on that screen with a message for him eases the tension in his shoulders. He picks up the phone and bites his lip staring at the screen. The energy in her text makes him feel better but more upset that he isn't in as good as a mood as she. 

'Hey.' He sends back, simple. Doesn't give a way too much about what's going on.

'Is something wrong?' She replies almost immediately. Finn is appalled at how she can tell somethings up with a simple text that doesn't even carry emotion.

'..it's just a slow day. That's all.' He doesn't want her to worry.

'Want to talk about it over some hot tea?' 

He smiles as he sends her a text to decline, 'I would like that but I can't leave where I'm at.'

'You're not busy are you?' She asks.

'No. Don't worry you're not interrupting anything. I'm just waiting for something.'

Within a few seconds of sending he gets a call from her. He watches her name blink as the phone rings unsure if he should answer. He wants to talk but he isn't sure if he's up for it, it's not the best time and he's not okay enough to speak. Then again she can make him feel better like she always does. He answers and holds the phone to his ear as he finally sits back down.

"Since you can't leave where you are..I thought we could talk about it over the phone." She says. Already the vibe she's giving lifts some of the weight off his shoulders. "So what's bothering you?"

"I don't want to make this about me, what're you up to? How have you been?"

"Well, if you must know, right now I'm chopping up some tomatoes for lunch before bringing my boyfriends parents a ride to see an old friend." A beat. "Now that that's out of the way, tell me what's bothering you. You can talk to me you know?"

"I know." He nods rubbing at his forehead. "I'm just so..stressed I don't know if I can get it out of me without bursting into tears. I don't want to overwhelm you with that."

He didn't notice he could hear her chopping the tomatoes until she stops suddenly. "Finn, I will not be overwhelmed by a man who isn't afraid to cry. _Tell_ me." She urges.

"Fine." He gives in. Already feeling his throat tighten. "So my friends dad is at the hospital for surgery on his leg because a brainless landlord wouldn't fix the stairs. He's already messed the leg up before and I'm afraid this time he won't get too lucky." He admits, sniffling through his now stuffy nose.

"I've known this man for a while now, he's like family to me - the only other family I have. He's always been there for me and..I'm not ready to lose him Rey I'm not..I can't." He wipes the tears off his face with one wipe of his hand. "He told me it would be alright if he survived or didn't and I just don't believe that. I don't want to. I haven't even known him that long and I can't imagine a life without him. I need him." He sobs into the phone unable to hold anything in anymore. Once it's out he loses control and it's just tears flooding down his cheeks as he chokes on air. 

"Oh Finn.." Rey says with a breath. "I wish I could hug you right now...I don't think anything bad is going to happen, he's going to be fine."

"I hope you're right. He just went in for surgery and I'm not leaving until he comes back out."

"You're there at the hospital?" She asks in a high pitch.

"Yeah. I'm stuck here for a while, I could leave but I can't do that to him. Even if he doesn't care."

"Maybe when I'm done dropping off Bens parents I could go over there. Just to be there with you."

He smiles. "I'd like that..but don't you have work or something?"

"No, the shop is closed today. Just let me finish everything up here then I'll be on my way. Okay bye."

She hangs up on him before he could ask or question anything else. It makes him laugh to himself how demanding she could be when it comes to cheering him up. When they were younger they never let each other suffer alone. Finn thought after all these years it'd be different, they're not the same kids they used to be. Yet somehow some things between them never change. They're still strangers however, even if they know each other's past they still don't know much about the others present life.

As time passes the stress Finn feels drains the energy out of him and he grows extremely tired. He sits himself back in the chair and shuts his eyes as he slowly begins to drift off to sleep. Easing into the unconscious world where he thinks life is much more simpler. Except it isn't.

He dreams about the accident, only it's different this time. It's worse. He's in the car but he isn't alone, this time he's with Lando in the passengers seat and Jannah in the back. He's driving and they trust him, they trust that he won't crash the car. He himself trust that that won't happen. But he's conscious enough to know where this is going. He knows this isn't a dream, it's a nightmare. However the only thing he can do is play along, he wants to warn them. He wants to stop the car and just stay where they are, in that moment. His words are caught in his throat as he utters sounds instead of what he means to say and he feels the muscles in his body hold in place to prevent him from controlling his own body. He makes a joke that makes them laugh. It's a heartwarming moment shared between the three. It only makes him hate the dream even more, he sees it before it happens and his anxiety goes through the roof.

He doesn't have any control over what he does in this dream. His head looks at Lando as soon as the car rams into him. The windows shatter causing glass to fly everywhere, the car flips over - the world moving in a slow motion. Finn turns to see Jannah above her seat, arms out as she tries to grab something but everything is happening so fast she can't. The sound of the cars metal overwhelms him as it tumbles across the concrete road and into the grass of a ditch. His head falls onto the steering wheel pressing against the cars horn, a horn that goes on forever as he stares at the bodies of the people he loves. Both of them staring back with cold lifeless eyes. He tries to scream, he tries to shout. But nothing comes out, it feels like he is stuck forever, blaming himself for something he had no control of and letting it eat away at him until he takes his final breath.

Finn jolts out of his sleep finally able to wake himself up from that never ending nightmare. His heart is racing and his body is aching with an overwhelming sense that he is paralyzed the same way he was back in that car. He isn't aware of his surroundings, that dream felt so real he isn't sure if he's still in it or not.

"You alright Finn?" Asks the voice he almost thought he'd never hear again. Finn looks up and in front of him to see Lando resting in the hospital bed, his leg in a cast. The surgery went faster than he expected. Almost too fast. "You seem pretty shaken."

He smiles with relief when he begins to wake up, seeing this isn't a dream any more. "Had a nightmare." He admits, not telling the full truth.

"There's no reason to stress, I told you that." Lando assures in the suavest way possible. "Don't worry about me, I'm doing just fine, you've got enough to think about already."

"It's my job to worry-"

"No. It's not. I may be a little old but I can still take care of myself, you gotta do the same for you."

Finn opens his mouth to argue when he is interrupted by a soft knock on the door. He turns around to see a nurse looking at Lando before shifting her eyes to him. "Mr. Calrissian - can we speak for a moment."

"Sure, why not?" Lando says with a shrug but the nurse shakes her head.

"No, not you. The other - Mr. Calrissian."

She looks at Finn, yet he still points to himself to be sure that he is the one she is talking about. When she nods her head, he gets up skeptically. Not knowing why she would need him if the surgery was over and everything is fine. He assumes that Lando might need a few more days to heal at the hospital. He follows her into the hall where she crosses her arms and looks at him pitifully.

"Is something wrong?" He asks hating that he has to and hoping it's nothing.

"While we were in surgery we found that it wasn't just a fracture in his leg..it turns out he has a tumor in his tibia."

Finns heart plummets down to his stomach then shoots up his throat. He blinks repeatedly as he tries to process the words that have just been thrown at him. "A..a tu..how did this happen?"

"We're not sure what caused it exactly, but because we caught it early we can remove it through surgery while it's still small."

"Another surgery?" He doesn't have any money for that. He doesn't even have any money for the first one!

"It's what we can do to stop the Sarcoma. I know he just went through surgery but if the tumor isn't removed we could be dealing with a bigger issue."

"Ok." He nods. His heart still pounding as he swallows the hard lump in his throat. Tears begin to fill his eyes but he ignores it. How is he going to tell Jannah? "I'll..I'll tell him."

"Okay. I will come back later with more info." She turns around and walks away just like that. Right after dropping a bomb without any warning or easing into it.

He wipes a tear off his face before it rolls down his cheek. He has to be the one to tell Lando, he doesn't even think he can't get it out of him without bursting into tears. This day just keeps getting worse. He walks into the room as Lando is watching TV. He sits down on the chair slowly, his nerves leaving his body trembling in sadness.

Lando looks at him. "What's wrong kid?" 

That hurts Finn. He squeezes his face close before he could cry, but it only makes it worse for him. He lets out a hoarse sigh as he sniffles. Tears rolling down his red puffy eyes. "The nurse just gave me some bad news." He admits. "..apparently you have a tumor in your leg."

"A tumor huh?" His head faces forward and down at his hands. "That's not good."

"The nurse said they can remove it but you'd have to go through another surgery."

"I don't want to do another surgery." He says.

Finn is confused. "But you have to. Before the tumor gets worse."

"We don't have the money for another surgery."

"It's not about the money." He assures. "You just need to be okay. Nothing else matters."

Finn can see in his sad eyes that he has no more hope. "Finn.."

"I'm serious Lando. You're going to get better no matter what it takes."

Silence falls in the room as Finns sadness turns to anger. He gets this feeling like he is being pushed further and further off a cliff, like the world is after him. He doesn't want to take it anymore, he doesn't want any of it. He gets out of his chair and leaves the room just as Rey shows up with the two people he assumes is her boyfriends parents.

She smiled when she sees him but it falls into a frown fast when she sees the hate in his eyes. "Finn whats wrong?"

He opens his mouth to speak as softly as he can to hide his emotions. "I just..I need a drink."


	7. One Too Many

Rey stares at Finn as he drinks his third cup of beer. It's the middle of the day and they're at a bar. She's never been more concerned for him. Something happened when she got off the phone with him, something bad. It's seen in his eyes and his attitude, the way he holds himself is different. She didn't even realize that the room he left was the same room Han and Leia went into to visit their friend. Could that be the man Finn was upset about? Why would he be angry at him?She has so many questions that she doesn't know which one is the right one to ask. She's never seen him like this before and she doesn't like it. 

He looks at her after placing his now empty glass of beer on the bar. Her heart hops at the eye contact, she fears he's going to say something to hurt her feelings. "Are you gonna drink anything?" 

She does want to but she shakes her head. "Someone has to drive."

"Don't worry about that." He assures waving the bartender for another drink. "Nobody's driving for a long time cause I'm not going anywhere." He locks the alcohol off his lips.

"Finn what happened at the hospital?" She asks finally. "You're not acting like yourself."

He looks at her again, brows furrowed as if to say 'how dare she'. "How do _you_ know what's me? How do you know that this isn't the real me and that I've just been being some fake, everything is fine, perfect guy all along? Hm?" he overwhelms her with questions. But she doesn't lose her answer.

"Because I know you Fin-"

"You _knew_ me." He corrects holding up his pointer finger. "I'm an adult now, I'm not the same kid who used to...whatever it is I did back then." The bartender hands him a new filled glass of beer.

"Did something happen with the surgery?" She continues to ask ignoring his tangents. 

He doesn't answer until he is done taking a sip from his drink. He swallows shaking his head. "No, nothing went wrong with the surgery. The _surgery_ was _fine_. It was what happened in the surgery that fucked my day and the rest of Lando's goddamn life."

His language catches her by surprise. Of course Finn is an adult who swears but he has never done that in front of her before. She isn't used to it. "What happened?"

"He's got a tumor. That's what happened. He's got a tumor and he doesn't want the surgery to remove it because we don't have the money and blah blah blah.." he brings the glass to his lips and gulps down his fourth beer. He stops and slowly places down the glass as something washes over him. A tear escapes his eye and rolls down his face. "I'm just tired of everything going wrong in my life..yeah I've made some mistakes but this is too much."

Rey doesn't know what to say to make him feel better. She's trying her best to make the wrong things in his life go away by fixing his car and asking Ben to hold the lawsuit, but it seems no matter what she does nothing changes. She still has to try. "Maybe I can pay for the surgery-"

"No. Don't give me your pity. I don't want it. Since the day you left everything in my life that's been going wrong got worse. I didn't notice it because you were there, when you left that's when I realized I was never going to have a family like you. I was never going to grow up knowing that I had a family that loved me unconditionally. You got that."

She didn't know things were bad for him at the orphanage, he never spoke about it. Whenever she asked how things were there he never answered, he'd change the subject. She never spoke about her experience at the orphanage either. After she was adopted she was so brainwashed by the belief of getting a family meant happiness, she didn't realize their were things that came with family she wanted and never got from her grandad. "No Finn, I didn't. My grandfather didn't love me."

"He still was your family, he took you in and gave you food and a nice bed didn't he?"

He isn't wrong, so she says nothing.

"That's what I thought. So don't try and see it through my eyes when we're not on the same level anymore. I lost everything the day you left."

"You don't think I did? I felt terrible that I left you, I didn't realize how much I would miss you after getting adopted. I was just so wrapped up in the idea of finding a family that I didn't even realize I had all I needed already."

She could tell he's not listening to a word she's saying by the doubtful shake of his head. He doesn't believe her. He just continues to drink his beer. She scoffs and faces forward to order herself a drink. If he's not going to listen to her, she's not going to listen to him. They'll just sit there silently drinking their liquor.

The bartender hands her a beer. She takes it. The cold wet glass sticking to her fingers. If Finn thinks he can drink his problems away she's going to try to do that herself. Ben is giving her problems, lately she hasn't seen him and she's starting to think that he might be having an affair. She doesn't know who with but she suspects Gwen. That's the only other person he's with when he's not at the house. It stresses her out. 

Finn watches her finish her drink in the span of two seconds, visibly impressed by her drinking skills. He waves for the bartender to get another drink. The bartender hands them both large glasses as they glare at each other. Rey knows what he's thinking and so does he. They're about to see who can finish their glass first. They grab their glasses and clank them against each other before chugging it down. Starting something they didn't mean to start. It goes on for much longer than they think, both chugging their drinks and spilling alcohol on themselves.

When Finn is on his tenth and she's on her eighth they are both gone completely. Laughing at the air entering their lungs as the world spins around them. Rey's hands rest on his knees with her head bowed in laughter at nothing.

Finn gasps and grabs her hand with his eyes wide open. "We should get some food like...buffalo wings."

"Oh my god I would kill for buffalo wings. I'm tired of being this person Ben wants me to be, this fucking diet and this fit - muscular body isn't who I want to be! I want to eat and sit on my ass all day!"

"Preach!" He raises his fist in the air before dropping his head on the bar. "I don't know why you listen to Ben, you weren't like that before - you never listened to anyone not even me." He mumbles through the counter.

Rey can't believe what she's hearing. "I always listened to you Finn, what're you talking about? I..you..were the only voice I heard."

"You're just full of lies." He chuckles swallowing the last sip of his beer.

"Am not! I have never lied to you."

"So you didn't try and convince your boyfriend to stop the lawsuit? I know you did because I know you haven't changed."

She has no idea how he knows about that. Is she that easy to read? "How do you know I haven't changed?"

"Was I right?" He asks. She doesn't say anything because he is. 

"That doesn't prove anything. I've changed. Just like you have."

"I haven't changed." He confesses. "I'm just stressed, so stressed, I can't even be myself because there's too much on my mind."

"Well that's why I'm here, so you can forget about all of that."

He laughs. "Rey you're apart of that. You're on my mind too. You, the crash, the lawsuit, the surgery. Not that you're stressing me out, but I'm juggling so much."

"Then stop juggling." She advises grabbing his shoulders. "Put those balls down and breathe. They're still gonna be there when you're ready." She takes a deep breath with her eyes close expecting him to follow.

He exhales then sucks his teeth with frustration. "I can't put a lawsuit on pause. I just have to get through this and then-"

"SH!" She pushes her finger into his lips to shut him up. Then proceeds to dust off his shoulders. "Get that weight off. Get it - off! You have no reason to put yourself through this stress. You're letting all the bad juju eat you up and I hate to see it."

"Then close your eyes." He jokes making the both of them laugh.

"I'm serious. It breaks my heart to see you like this. That's not the Finn I know or the Finn I love." Her hands cup his face as she opens her heart to him. "That's why I'm out here doing everything I can to make you better. Even if that means putting my career at risk or my relationship. What you mean to me is worth way more than any of it." She knows he needs to hear it, even if it's through her drunk slurs. It's true and she wants him to know it.

He doesn't say anything to that. Not immediately at least. For some reason she gets this tingle in her nerves like a spark of electricity running through her bloodstream. A feeling she always gets when they stare at each other like this. She sees this fire in his eye - the good kind. One that carries an emotion build off of sensual tension. She feels the same fire burning in her eyes but if there was ever a moment between them that'd ever get taken to the next level, it wouldn't be this one.

Still her eyes fall from his gaze to glance at his lips. Lips that she's had on hers once before, that she didn't appreciate enough in the past. Those soft, smooth, plump, lips that always seem to catch her attention in conversation. It's tempting not to stare at. She's always had feelings for him deep down, she wonders if he ever knew. She tried to make it obvious as she could when they were younger but he never seemed to take the hint. He always was slow when it came to that.

Gently Finn places his hand on hers, sending a jolt from her hand to her heart. "Can I kiss you?" He asks. "For a friend?"

A millions thoughts rush through her mind at the question. She knows he is going to do something they both might regret later. Rey doesn't care about later however, she cares about now. This moment right here. Ben isn't on her mind, no one is. Just Finn. She leans closer as his hand removes hers from his face. Her thoughts and urges evaporate fast when she hears another woman call his name.

"Finn! What the hell are you doing here?!" The voice gets closer snatching them out of whatever trance they were stuck in. Rey looks at the woman who suddenly appears in front of them, an attractive lady with dark skin and an Afro. Just like the woman he described at the donut shop a while back.

Finn is still staring at Rey when she grabs his shoulder to turn him around. "Jannah? How'd you know I was here?"

"You texted me saying," she pulls out her phone from her pocket to read the text. "'Yo I'm at de bar wat u want haha.'" 

"I sent that?" His voice goes up in a high pitch of doubt. "When?"

"Finn why are you drinking?" She questions, the disappointment visible in her concerned expression and tone. There's a fear in her eyes that frightens Rey. It's clear Finn doesn't do it often.

"I was thirsty..for some alcohol." He slurs. "So my good friend here - that's her, her name is Rey by the way - gave me a ride so I can be quenched."

The girl - who Rey assumes name is Jannah - glares at her with large eyes that are very threatening. "Hi.." Rey says awkwardly, waving with a smile.

Jannah ignores her and looks back at Finn. "What happened at the hospital?" She asks very softly. 

"Nothing." He attempts to spin himself back around when she stops him, slapping her hand on his shoulder with an aggressive grip.

"You don't drink Finn, don't tell me it was nothing!" She snaps. "You texted me earlier saying dad was fine and that his surgery was fast. Now you're at the bar..what happened?"

Finn looks at Rey. "Rey I'm so sorry that our time together has been cut short by my friend who is the queen of party-pooper palace. I have to go with her but I will text you a bunch." He blows her a kiss as he gets up.

She nods catching the smooch with her hand before it can fly away and places it on her heart. "See you later.." she says softly as she watches him leave with her. She watches them until they leave out the front door. So that's the woman he lives with huh? Pretty but intense.

Rey sits there drumming her fingers on the bar as she sits there alone now waiting for company she's not going to get. "I guess were not getting any buffalo wings.." she tells herself sadly. She could get the for herself but it'd be no fun without Finn there. Who likes to eat alone when they know someone like him. 

She decides to just go home at the end of the day. When she sobers up a little she gets in her car and drives back to the hospital to pick up Bens parents, a piece of her hopes that Finn is there but she doesn't get to see if he is. Leia and Han are already waiting for her outside the building when she gets there. They get in the car and tell her how they know the man whose name is Lando Calrissian, they tell a whole story of their journey together and everything. Something that Rey is amazed by, but she always loves their stories.

However it's still Finn who takes her attention away from them. She hopes that he's okay and that Jannah didn't kill him - even if she's being dramatic about it. Jannah seemed very concerned about his actions and it scares Rey to think that the situation might be deeper than she thinks.


	8. Apologies and Arguments

Finn opens his eyes to a minor migraine pounding in his head. His head resting in a puddle of drool on his cotton sheets. He lifts his head and looks around the dark room. He must've fell out after Jannah brought him home. Yesterday was a long, stresful, day. Between the news dropping about Lando, him drinking, and then getting yelled at by Jannah. She was very mad at him, extremely. Not even mad furious. That was even before he told her about Landos tumor. She has every right to be upset.

Finn stopped drinking a long time ago. Mostly because he did it too much when he was you her and it made him a bad person. That's the reason Rose hates him now and that's why he had stopped. He was becoming an asshole. A person he isn't. He's made many mistakes because of alcohol and he chose to end it all before it could get any worse. The only way he'd drink now is if he is angry about something. Which is why Jannah was so concerned last night and they got into a huge argument because he was too drunk to be civil about the situation. He remembers that. 

He pushes himself off his stomach and slides off the bed with a tired groan. Not wanting to start the day but knowing he has to. He stumbles over to the window tripping over stuff on the floor. When he removes the curtains, he finally sees the mess that his drunk self had made the night before. His pants on the floor, blanket and pillows on the floor. He picks everything up and tosses it on his bed before opening his door to go to the bathroom.

The door is closed and he immediately gets annoyed. He bangs on it knowing who's inside, she does this every morning. "Jannah, hurry up I gotta pee." 

With a few more hits against it the door swings open but it's not Jannah. It's Rey. She looks at him, his fist frozen in the air as he stares at her with utter shock not knowing how or why she's in his house. Her cheeks begin to bloom a pink hue as her eyes trail from his face to his bare legs. He covers his private area with his hands grimacing at her with embarrassment. First it was him getting drunk and insulting her, now it's he flashes her with his exposed thighs. Will it ever end?

"What're you doing here?" He asks averting his eyes.

"My boyfriends parents needed a ride." She says. "I was just using the bathroom.."

"Oh.." he nods his head unsure if he should speak to her about last night. If she even remembers, she drank just as much as he did. "..sorry for shouting. I thought you were someone else."

"It's okay, go ahead and..pee." She insist moving out of his way. 

He walks into the bathroom but turns around to look at her as she makes her way down the hall. He peaks his head out of the doors threshold. "Are you leaving?" 

She stops in her tracks and looks over her shoulder to meet his eyes. "I was..do you want me to stay?" 

"I mean.." he scratches his head. "..you can if you want. If you're not busy.."

"I could stay." She assures with a smile that brings a rush of excitement to his stomach.

"Okay. I'll be out in a minute." He promises quickly running into the bathroom.

"Don't forget your trousers." She teases as he closes the bathroom door. 

He quickly does his business, brushes his teeth, and washes his face. Then he bolts from the bathroom to his room to put some clothes on - a much simpler and faster morning routine then Rey's. When he's dressed he casually walks out of his room, hoping Rey is still there. Not that he cares if she's gone or anything. She does have a man and a business of her own to be busy with. 

When he exits the hall he sees she's still there, along with Landos two old friends. They're all smooshed on a couch together, Rey listens to their conversation with bright focused eyes as Lando tells one of his famous stories. One of Finns favorites.

He goes into the kitchen to make some breakfast for everyone, kind of as an apology for his behavior yesterday. He stops when he sees Jannah. Her back facing him as she works quietly at the counter. She knows he's there. He could feel the tension steaming off her like smoke to a flame. He clears his throat.

"Good morning." He greats peacefully. She doesn't answer, she just continues doing whatever she's doing. "I wasn't expecting you to be up."

"Someone had to help dad." She spits so harshly he flinchs and she's not even looking at him.

"Well I'm gonna make breakfast for everyone."

"I'm already doing that." She assures, her tone switches as she speaks. Almost like she's trying her best not to scream at him. That's when he sees the knife in her head as she chops some bananas and strawberries on a cutting board. Her chopping seems to only get louder the more she says to him.

"Oh..okay." He says with a careful nod. Feeling like anything he says can break her, mostly because anything he does say gets her closer to the edge and it's not a good edge. But Finn doesn't like when she's angry, it's hideous and it's constant. She stays mad for what feels like forever. She may act all nice but the fury is still in that cold stare she has when he turns his back. He knows he has to talk to her even if she's going to bark and bite at him. She has to let it out somehow and the most peaceful way is through talking through an apology. 

"So.." he starts, his hand rising to anxiously rub the back of his neck. "..about last night."

She stops cutting with a big chop making him jump. She lifts her head to hear what he has to say but he is afraid to when she has that weapon in her hand. Still, he speaks.

"I want to say I'm sorry about what I did and said. I didn't mean to piss you off I was just upset after what the nurse told me." He apologizes trying to explain even though he knows it's not going to get him anywhere.

"You don't think I'm upset?" She hisses turning around, Finn thought seeing her backside was horrifying but her face makes him even more scared. "I'm fucking terrified but that doesn't mean I'm going to try and forget about with some weed! You were stupid to drink again, stu-pid. The way you were acting was irresponsible, foolish, provocative-"

"I know." He nods trying to ease her tension but she interrupts. 

"You don't Finn. Do you remember how we met? Because of your dumb mistakes caused by drinking and smoking! You were fucking homeless and I helped you while you were still doing that shit. I didn't know you could be as nice and cool as you are now because of how far gone you were when we first met. I don't want that shit to happen again, I won't tolerate it. If you're drinking again you can leave." She threatens, pointing at him with the knife. She turns back around and continues to chop with a shaky sigh. "This is too much, between you and dad..I can't deal with it. He needs help, the doctor told he has a tumor and you go to a bar-" she can't even finish the sentence without shaking her head. Her voice breaking as she talks.

"I'm sorry-"

"Sorry isn't going to make me forgive you!" She shouts turning back around. "You need to stop. Just stop. Go to work, come back, help dad if you can and that's it. No drinking anymore."

"Okay." He nods. "I won't do it again."

"I'm serious, if you drink - or so even take a whiff of alcohol. You have to leave."

"Okay." He nods again. "You have my word I won't ever drink again. I won't let my emotions get the best of me ever again." He promises crossing his heart. 

"Good, now leave so I can make this food."

"Alright." He turns around to leave the room and enter the living room where Lando and his friends are having a laugh. Rey catches his eye when she looks at him, almost like she's been waiting for him all this time. Finn sits himself down next to her meeting eyes with her boyfriends parents. They smile at him.

"Hello, I'm Leia." The women says extending her hand out to shake his. He shakes it warmly, enjoying the energy she gives off. It's very welcoming. "This is my husband Han."

"I'm Finn. It's a pleasure to meet you two." He shakes the mans hand with a friendly smile. He can tell they are good people just by how they carry themselves. No wonder why Lando was so excited to see them when they got to the hospital. He feels Rey's eyes on him as he speaks to them. Gazing at him with admiration in her eyes. He doesn't know if it's because of what he said last night. He did kind of go off on her, it may not have been as aggressive as it was with Jannah but it was hurtful. He wants to ask her about it and see if she's okay, even though she didn't seem upset when they were talking earlier. 

"You guys can go now." Lando expresses. "I'd like to have a private conversation with my friends."

Finn and Rey share an attacked look with each other. He gets up first watching Rey as she remains seated. She looks at him as he gestures for her to follow him. When she gets up he leads her outside to the front where they sit on the stairs on the porch. They sit there for a while bathing in the suns light the shines through the clouds of the very gray day. 

The wind ruffles through her hair as she tucks it behind her ear, squinting her eyes to keep them from drying. He smiles shyly and looks off into the street. Trying to ready himself to talk about the night before, nothing happened but he felt like something almost did. If Jannah hadn't interrupted who knows what would've happen. It could've all just been in his head, he could've been the only one feeling that type of connection. He'd have to ask her. He doubts she feels any way though, not if she's still with that Ben guy.

"Have you met Jannah?" He asks pointing back at the house. He doesn't know why that's what he blurts when that's not what he's trying to say. 

She nods her head. "She's much nicer when she's not angry."

"Yeah." He chuckles. "She is. Um so..I kind of said some things last night and I wanted to apologize. I don't usually drink because of how it makes me act."

"I could tell. Jannah kind of filled me in on how much of an 'idiot' you can be after a drink. If I knew you stopped drinking I wouldn't have taken you to the bar." She admits. Her eyes fall to her hands in her lap. "I guess I _don't_ know you after all."

"I told you I'm not the same."

"I guess you were right." She nods once again tucking her hair behind her ear. It's silent for a moment. "So are you and Jannah..together or-"

"Jannah? No. It could've been a thing but she barely tolerates me as a friend with all the stress I give her." He says, letting her know that he is available whenever. He knows that Ben guy isn't going to last with her, she's too good for him.

"How're things with the lawsuit?" She asks after a nod and some more silence.

Finn almost asked for an explanation. He forgot that he was being sued after the events of the day before. But it all comes back and puts more weight on his shoulders, weight he doesn't need right now. "I haven't thought about that because.."

"Oh." She says before he can get into it. He knows she knows what's going on anyway. 

They both stare at the road waiting for a car to pass as they sit together, a foot apart. Finns legs open as Rey's are closed in a timid position as she leans away from him, her arms hugging herself. She reacts with a shiver when the wind blows.

"We can go inside." He assures. "I know Landos talking to Han and Leia but we could chat in the kitchen or in my room." He offers simply not realizing he offered to bring her to his room. He tries not to react to his words as he waits for a response.

"Yeah. Okay." She nods getting up. "We can go in your room."

His heart stops at that whole sentence. He isn't sure if she said what he thinks she said. He gets up, still trying to process what's going on in his head. Rey had casually told him she'll go into his room with him. Of course she said it casually, they'd be in the room casually. 

Finn leads the way to his room, the place he forgot to tidy up before inviting his guest in. It isn't bad but his bed hasn't been made since he tossed his blanket and pillows on it. Rey walks in and takes a seat on his bed while looking around. There isn't much to look at, he's got a bed, a window, and a desk with a chair. There are pictures on the wall behind his desk. It's of him and Jannah and Lando and his other close friends. Some were even taken while he was in the military. He pushed the door just until it is ajar. Closing it would be too weird for him and he thinks it'll make Rey uncomfortable.

She sits there, her attention falling onto him as a smile begins to pull her lips as if to laugh at him.

"Whats so funny?" He asks with a smile, preparing to laugh himself.

"You look so weird." She giggles.

He chuckles with her but more nervously than funny. "No I don't." He blushes.

She pats down the open space next to her. "Come sit." 

He points to where her hand is. "Right there?"

"Yes!" She laughs. "Sit so we can talk." 

He does so, cautiously settling himself next to her. Keeping a respectable distance and folding his hands in his closed lap. He looks at her with careful eyes, trying not to show how anxious he is. "What do you want to talk about?"

She shrugs and throws herself on her back to look up at the ceiling. "I don't know.."

"Okay.." he scoots himself over so he can see her face. She lays their in his bed resting on her back, her hands on her stomach elevating with every breath she takes. "..how have you been?"

"I've been good I guess." She sighs.

"You guess? Why guess?"

She shrugs again. "I'm a little paranoid." She admits. "My boyfriends kind of out at suspicious times and comes back just to sleep. I think he's having an affair with his lawyer."

Finn doesn't doubt her words but he asks. "Why? Is he with her a lot?"

She nods her head, eyes still fixated on the popcorn ceiling. "All the time. I mean I get it, he wants to win the case, but he's pulling us apart in doing so. That's how I feel at least."

It upsets Finn to hear that Rey isn't getting the love she deserves. She deserves to be held and kissed and loved and adored and so much more. She's been through too much not to. Every time she mentions her boyfriend it just makes him more and more frustrated because he doesn't understand why she's with someone who doesn't care. He's just about tired of hearing how he makes her suffer.

He puts his hand on her knee in sympathy, holding in the anger. "Maybe you should talk to him about it."

"Pfft. Like he's gonna listen to me. He goes deaf when I have an opinion to share. It's all about him."

"Then maybe you should leave it that way. I know it's not my business but..if it's all about him it was never about you Rey." He blurts. He doesn't want to lie to her even if the truth is ugly. Who knows, maybe telling her this will help her see how horrible of a person Ben is.

She looks at him, offended. "You're making it seem like he doesn't care about me."

"I'm not. I'm just going off what you said..." He defends. "..and from what you said, he only cares about himself."

"Well - I know that's what I said and..it's sort of true but not in the way you think."

"What other way is there? If it's all about him it's all about him. That's it." He's making it worse for himself, digging a deep hole. He could see the tension building in her eyes.

"Finn you don't know him." She reminds in the softest tone. The emotion hoisting at the bottom of her throat.

"I know that he rammed his car into mine and is suing me for it!" He nearly laughs at how ridiculous the sentence is. "He's suing me for something _he_ did! That's enough to tell you how bad of a person he is and you just don't see it."

"He made a mistake okay? That's all he did!"

"He almost killed me Rey!" He tries not to shout but the anger almost lets it out. "I could be dead right now. Can't you see that?"

"I know you could..but you're not though. You're here."

"That doesn't make up for it. The man hit me with his car, he took away my transportation. It's lucky I can even walk and think straight. Now he's suing me for money I don't have." He turns away from her to look down at his hands. "I don't like him and I never will after the shit he's pulled. And every time you mention him it's something negative, how he's turning you into someone you're not and how he never listens. That's toxic."

Rey pushes herself up on her elbows to stare at him with her eyebrows pushing over her eyes as he hair tickles her shoulders. "Toxic? We're fine. He doesn't hit me, he doesn't curse at me. He's fine - we're _fine_." She emphasizes.

"You say that you're fine but I don't believe that! You complain about him all the time and I've met the guy - I know he has a temper. Things might seem 'fine' but this honeymoon stage is not going to last." He sighs letting his face fall into the palm of his hands. "I don't know how we got into this conversation but it needs to end."

She crosses her arms. "Why? You seem pretty vocal about how you feel, just let it all out."

"Fine, I don't care!" He snaps raising his voice. She stares at him in shock as he calms himself before speaking again. He didn't realize Ben made him so angry, he could feel the anger flowing through him faster than the speed of light. And since Rey gave him permission to go all out he might as well tell her how he feels about all of this. "Sorry..I didn't mean to yell. But since I told you about the lawsuit I've noticed you've been trying to make me forget about the accident with frozen yogurt, or a movie, or whatever it is like I'm some goddamn charity. But at the end of the day I'm still being sued by _your_ boyfriend. Your brainless, dickhead, jackass of a boyfriend."

"Wow. Really thoughtful of you Finn." She sits up. "You know I'm sorry that Ben hit you. I really _really_ am. It frustrates me every time I think about it and that's all I can see when I look at him, how he almost killed one of my closest friends. It's not something you deserved or needed in your life but it happened either way. I wasn't trying to make you forget by taking you out, I _asked_ your permission to stop this before anything could happen and you said no. I wasn't hanging out with you to help you forget anything, I just wanted us to reconnect. So you can't just blame me for everything and make it seem like I'm the bad guy when we're on the same side!"

Finn looks around the room with a lifted brow. "When did I say anything about you? I was talking about that guy that hit me with his car who _you_ are in a relationship with! And how can we be on the same side when you're sleeping with the enemy!"

A gasp snatches her breath away alarming him for a brief moment. He thinks he had gone too far. She gets up off his bed and looks down on him with wide hurt eyes that fill with tears as he looks at her the same way. "I think I should leave...since I can't do anything right with you." She walks over to his door and places her hand on his doorknob, just before she opens it he stops her.

"You know what Rey..you have changed. Cause the Rey I know wouldn't let some scumbag order her to be someone she doesn't want to be."

Rey scoffs turning around to look at him one more time. "I'm going home - to _my_ boyfriend. Good luck with the lawsuit." She wishes then turns back towards the door. 

Finn watches her open the door and leave his room. When she's out he gets up and shuts it. He lets his head lean against the wood as he closes his eyes in defeat. He doesn't know why he went off on her like that, he just felt she had to know her boyfriend is just the wrong guy. It's not even because Finn is jealous of him or anything, he's a genuine bad person and she knows it. She just doesn't want to accept it. He's afraid that if she stays with him long enough things will get ugly because honeymoons don't last forever. He would know. Ben makes his blood boil, his heart pound, and his nerves rack. Finn hates him to his core because everything was fine until his car slammed into his. Rey was the only good thing he brought but he took that away too.


	9. An Important Question

Rey opens her eyes, she's lying in her bed. Her bare body covered by the silk sheets over her. It's still dark outside which means it hasn't been very long since her and Ben had their little fun for the night. The light is still on in the room which means Ben is still awake. She can't sleep. She hasn't been able to since the argument between her and Finn. After she left his room she went straight home and replaced her anger with lust. She took it all out on Ben, the source of the argument. She feels bad because Finn is the first and only friend she's had in a long time, the only other people she talks to is Ben and his parents and they don't live close and Ben never talks back to her.

She rolls over to see him sitting there with his back against the headboard. Head ducked as he scrolls through his phone. She smiles at him while rolling on her stomach to watch him stare at his device. Finn has said some pretty hurtful things about him, Ben has definitely said worse about him in front of her but for some reason hearing Finn say it was more clear to her. It made sense coming from him. When Ben curses at him it feels wrong and foolish. She knows everything Finn says is the truth and Ben is just spreading lies to win. Still she chooses his side..why is she choosing his side?

He looks at her, only acknowledging her for a moment before looking back down at his phone. "Why're you up?"

"I can't sleep." She says simply shrugging her shoulders. She rest her head on her arms.

"You always sleep." He states, not bothering to ask why she can't sleep or even noticing how she hasn't been able to sleep in the past three days.

"I know that. But I haven't been able to get any sleep recently." She hints for him to ask why. A perfect way to get the conversation going.

"Drink some water."

Rey stares at him waiting for him to say anything else but that is all she gets. His thumbs tap rapidly on the cell phone as he texts whoever he's texting. It makes her furious. Why must he give everything else more attention than her? Why does he never talk to her? She just doesn't understand why this relationship has to fail when it can bloom. She wants to snatch the phone from him and throw it across the room, but she doesn't. She controls herself and takes a deep breath.

"Who are you texting?" She blurts.

"Huh?" His head moves to look at her but his eyes stay on the phone. Telling her he isn't listening.

"Who are you texting so late at night?" 

He slowly looks at her. "I'm not texting anyone I'm doing work." He corrects. "Since when do you care?"

"I always care. It's you who doesn't."

"Whatever." He scoffs, literally proving her point. He shuts off his phone and tosses it beside him to her shock. She doesn't expect him to face her when he does. "Tomorrow I want to do something with you but..before we talk about that I have a question."

Rey lifts her head up to rest in her hand. "Ask away."

"You said you're friends with the guy I'm suing. Flynn or whatever. How long have you known him?"

"Since we were kids." She answers. Surprised he even cares. "Then I moved so we were separated."

"Did you ever..kiss him or anything?"

The question makes her heart skip. She knows he isn't going to be happy with her answer, but she doesn't want to lie to him. "I mean once..when we were twelve but we were just kids. It didn't mean anything."

He tries to hide the fire growing in his eyes but she sees it very clearly. He clears his throat. "Have you been around him lately?"

"No." not anymore, but she has been texting Jannah a lot. "Why are you suddenly so interested in our relationship?" 

"I have to know." He shrugs. "Because when he loses this case he might try to take something else from me."

Rey thinks about that for a second. Does he mean Finns going to take her from him? Why would he think that? "Finn isn't the type of guy to purposely ruin someone's life. He's very humble."

"Maybe on the outside." Ben chuckles to her concern.

She sits up with a furrowed brow as she stares at him."Do you know something?"

"I know a lot."

There's silence after he says that. Rey leaves it to urge him on but he doesn't get it. He just sits there with a taunting smile. "Like what?" She questions, finally urging him verbally.

"I can't say, you know that. It's against protocol to reveal anything and because you know him, I definitely can't tell you anything."

She rolls her eyes. He always has to put his job before anything else, his dedication is admirable but also obsessive. Its also very annoying. "Then why bring it up?"

"I didn't." He shrugs. "I just said he might not be the guy you think he is. There's also no other way you'd know he was the person I'm suing if you weren't seeing him recently."

She feels busted, like she was caught red handed for committing a dangerous crime. He wasn't supposed to find out that she was hanging around him, she knew he'd try to use her as some sort of spy to get information on him. "We _did_ bump into each other a few times." She admits with a slight lie. 

"You didn't tell him about me, did you?" He questions looking her straight in the eyes.

Rey averts eye contact with him and shakes her head as she pushes her lips together. She doesn't want to lie to him anymore, but in this case she has no choice. If she tells Ben that she told Finn about him being the guy he hit he'll assume she told him everything. His plans and strategies. It'll make him furious and she doesn't like to see him get there. As pissed off as he is all the time she's never seen him furious, she doesn't want to. She's afraid to. Some things she just has to keep to herself.

"Good." He says scooting forward to lie down. "I'm going to bed, if you ever 'bump' into him again let me know."

Shes not going to ever bump into him again and if she did she wouldn't tell him. She wants the best for Finn and to do that without interacting with him, she can try her best to belittle Bens privilege in this case. She lays back down and tries to go back to sleep, trying her best not to think about how right Finn is about Ben. Slowly, she realizes. He is a bad guy, in fact she can't even think of one good quality about him. But she can't leave him. She feels like being with him is the only way to make amends with their families.

The next morning Rey wakes up late as she has been for the past week. She rolls out of bed with zero energy and drags her feet as she walks to the toilet. Her whole usual morning routine had stopped after her first lunch with Finn, she didn't know why it did. But now she just doesn't feel like putting any effort into that. She likes how she is the way she is and she's keeping herself this way.

When she gets out of the bathroom her phone buzzes. It surprises her and for a split second she is convinced that Finn has texted. But that's impossible because at the moment he hates her. She walks over to her bedside drawer where her phone sits, the screen black and the anxiety rising as she questions who could've texted her. If it's Finn she would apologize, she should apologize because he's right. But he won't forgive her because she's not going to leave him, so there's no point in trying. Or maybe there is. She doesn't know. She picks up her phone and turns it on seeing that it's a text from Ben.

'Whenever you wake up, I'm waiting at the park.' Is what it says. Rey's head jerks back at the generosity of the word 'whenever' rather than just demanding her to wake up. The kindness almost makes her want to rush to meet him to see what this whole thing may be about. So that's what she does.

She hops into the shower, washes her hair, brushes her teeth and wears a nice outfit for him. Since he's being so nice she wants to do her best to keep that attitude in place. She wears blue jeans and a leather jacket and lets her hair out parting two-thirds of it to one side of her head. She tries her best to ignore the thoughts of Finn that cross her mind, but it's not easy. As she picks out her outfit she thinks about how Finn would like it rather than Ben and when she does her hair she wonders what Finn would think if he saw her like this. It doesn't matter. She's ready to go.

A thrill zips through her bloodstream as she finally arrives to the park. The bright green grass making up for the gloomy clouds swarming in the sky. She gets out of her car allowing the wind to pass through her as she looks for him. She's anxious with anticipation, unsure what Ben has in store for her and his behavior makes her even more confused. He's never been so nice even if it was one message, it says a lot coming from him. Maybe he's starting to change.

"Rey!" She heard him shout as she looks around for him. Then she sees him on the parks path waving at her. His hair up in a bun, strange style for him. He hates his hair up.

Rey makes her way towards him with a smile, growing excited for them. They never spend time with each other outside of their house which is sad when they're dating. But they're both so very busy and they still manage to keep in touch despite being apart. "Hey." She grins. "So what's going on? Why're we out in the park?"

"Well.." he sighs pushing his lips together. It worries her for a moment, but she notices that his voice is no longer in its neautral monotone range anymore. It's now uplifting and almost humble. Is he really changing? If so what changed him? "..I can't hold it in anymore Rey. We've been dating for about three years now and I don't expect us to break up soon..do you?"

She thinks about it for a moment and in that moment she thinks if he keeps acting so well they won't need to. She shakes her head. "No."

"Great." He smiles. Actually _smiles_. Rey smiles with him seeing his teeth in a full grin for the first time since meeting him. Whatever is going on she likes it. "I'm glad you feel the same cause.." he lowers himself down on one knee causing Rey to clutch her chest. 

He pulls out a case and opens it revealing a glamorous ring shining with gems. "I have a very important question to ask you. Will you marry me?"

She thinks for a brief moment. They haven't had the greatest relationship, he hasn't been the nicest or most affectionate boyfriend in the world. But no one is perfect. He helped her get where she is when he didn't have to. His family accepted her despite her families background and she respects that. She nods her head. "Yes." she holds out her hand as he slides the ring on her finger. 

"I can't wait to plan the wedding. I want it to be as soon as possible."

His rush perplexes her. "As soon as possible? What's the rush?" 

"I just..don't want to wait to call you my wife." He says simply after hesitating a thought. That only puzzles her even more, it's not like they've been dating for several years.

"Well - I think we're going a little too fast. We've only been together for two years - which isn't bad - I just..want this to be good." She isn't even sure if she believes it when she says that, something feels off about this.

"Rey," his voice softens in a reassuring tone as he leans closer to her, grabbing her hands. "this is good. That's why it's moving so swiftly. This is a good sign believe me."

"I'm not saying it's a bad sign-" she's interrupted by a vibration in his pants. His phone buzzes in his pocket distracting him from her as it always does. He pulls out the device and looks at it with such focus as if he's been expecting it all this time.

"I have to go. But I'll see you at the house tonight."

"Okay." She nods. "I have to drop by the shop anyway." She admits remembering that Finns car is supposed to be there today. A part of her hopes that she'll bump into him before he leaves without it, maybe they can talk things out and make amends after what they've said. She knows her thoughts can only come up with the impossible. She just misses being around him. It's just like when she moved away.

When she gets to the shop his car is already there and he is already gone. It disappoints her but she is not surprised. In the garage she sees her employees hard at work examining the damage and hypothesizing how to repair it. His car isn't really a good one, it's not the best model, the mileage is bad, and there are many things wrong with the brakes. This is all Rey sees when she takes a look for herself, she doesn't know how Finn has made it as long as he did with the vehicle. Perhaps he's luckier than he thinks. With the amount of damage done it can be fixed but it won't be safe to use. They're going to have to scrap it and she knows Finn will be devastated. 

Rey sits in her office in the back and sails his number on the work phone. She's impressed by her ability to have it memorized after the one time he told her. She becomes nervous as she brings the phone to her ear and listens to the internal ring, waiting for an answer. When he answers the call will be strictly professional, it won't have anything to do with them but the car. But she so badly wants to speak to him again, she just wishes they didn't get into that argument. Now that she's engaged she knows he'll never speak to her for sure. That makes her feel so guilty. She stares at the engagement ring, twisting it around her finger as she begins to feel doubt. If Finn is right about Ben this whole 'honeymoon stage' will end eventually and probably much sooner than later. Maybe she should've have said yes as quickly as she did.


	10. Break Up to Make Up to Break Up Again

It's late. Finn is aware that he had forgot to go to the shop to pick his car up. Forgot...he didn't forget. He just doesn't want to see Rey. He doesn't want to see how everything in her life has gone back to the way it was before she ran into him. He doesn't want to see that. He's lucky she was late when he brought the car the other day.

Finn looks at the time on his phone. He isn't sure what time the shop closes but he knows it's before eight which is the time it is now. He sighs and puts his phone back in his pocket, it's a little annoying since he's already a block away from the place. He makes his way down there anyway hoping that maybe someone is still there to return him his vehicle. Walking in the dark of the night. A small part of him wanting Rey to be there and a much larger part wishing she isn't. He can't bare to see her right now, he hasn't fully rehearsed his apology. It is his fault they're not talking after all.

As angry as he was it was wrong of him to go off on her like that, to lose her after just getting her back. If she does accept his apology, he will no longer bark when she mentions her boyfriend. He'll just have to keep his feelings to himself and mind his business. She could be right anyway, he could be an angel behind that hateful man. 

A breath of relief releases itself from between his lips when he sees the lights are still on at the shop. Finn crosses the street growing nervous at the idea of Rey possibly being inside. He approaches the door which is a window and shows everything inside. He sees his car and it doesn't look like it has been worked on one bit. In fact it hasn't even been moved from where it was when he first got there. He opens the door triggering the bell above his head to jingle. Nobody responds immediately which makes him assume that nobody is there.

His attention goes to his car as he waits for someone to show up. Dents, scratches, and broken glass. He places his hand on the ripped paint of the smashed hood. All the hard earned money he made to get this car down the drain. It may just be a car but it means a lot to him, it's the first thing he bought with his real money after being sober. It's his reward and reminder of how far he's come. Now it's gone. He caresses the metal with his thumb thinking about all the times he's had with the car.

"Finn." A voice says startling him. He jumps and turns around to see Rey standing there awkwardly as if she's been standing there for a while waiting for him to notice. 

"Rey." He breathes her name out like it's his last breath. "I didn't think you'd be here."

"Well..I do own the place and we're technically closed." She assures. "But I knew you'd come so I stayed."

Her being there because she owns the place makes sense. Finn knew she'd be there, but that doesn't make her actually being there any better. He doesn't know why she'd stay if she knew he'd come here, he half expected her to avoid him as much as he's been avoiding her.

Rey stares at him for a while, eyes squinted into little slits as she tries her hardest to read his mind and expression. Looking for the pity and dreading an apology from him first. But she doesn't get one. Not yet, he doesn't exactly know what to say other than sorry and he isn't even sorry for what he said. 

"So.." he begins, averting his eyes from looking into hers. "..it doesn't look like anything's been done to my car."

"Right yes!" She blurts snapping herself out of whatever thought she was in. "Unfortunately your vehicle can't be repaired to the point where it will be safe to use again. There's nothing we can do with it but use what's left for parts on new vehicles. But it's up to you, you can still take it back with you if that's what you want."

A piece of his heart breaks when he hears that he won't ever be able to use the car again. He's ashamed to feel that way about a car, he tries his best to wipe the hurt expression off his face. But Rey notices before he can rid of it. Her serious - unemotional expression falls as her eyes reveal the pity she feels towards him. Something she's been feeling for him since he's told her how his life's been. 

He pushes his lips together into a smile and looks at for once. "Thank you..for trying. But if I have no use for it then..do whatever you need to do." He turns on his heels slowly and starts for the door assuming this is his goodbye to her. It pains him knowing that the only thing that kept him associated with her is gone and now she will be with it. He didn't know he'd be losing her again - for the third time. He grabs the door handle and begins to pull it open.

"Um - Finn." She clears her throat stopping him. He turns his head without moving his body to give her half of his attention. "I'll get you a car."

Did he hear that right? "What?" 

"We have plenty of cars that we aren't selling..I can give you one so you don't have to take the bus anymore." 

He lets go of the door and faces her, shoving his hands in his pockets, he isn't sure what has gotten into her. The decision seems very impetuous. "Rey-"

"Let me do this please. Look, I'm sorry for..mentioning Ben around you. I should've known better than to bring him up after he's terrorized you. I don't want us to be on bad terms."

"What..the hell are you apologizing for? I'm the one who started the argument and screamed at you. _I'm_ sorry and I mean that. I don't like when we're mad at each other either, especially when we just got back together after all this time away. I don't want to lose you again." He admits. "You don't have to give me a car."

"I know I don't have to." She assures with a sarcastic eye _roll_. "I want to. I know I can't make things better because of the lawsuit, but I have to try. It's all I can do to make things a little better for you."

"But a car? That's a big deal, I don't even know how to repay someone whose given me a birthday card."

"Your happiness is enough of an award for me." She smiles. She extends her right hand out to him. "Come on, let me show you your options."

He isn't so sure about it at first. Of course he trust her but he doesn't know if her boyfriend is around or if he will be around. Then he realizes he shouldn't worry about that guy, he's with Rey and that's who matters right now. He takes her soft hand and warms it with his own, following her as she pulls him to the back away from the front where the large windows are for everyone to see them. They enter a dark hall until she pushes a door open to a cold garage. Inside are rows and rows of incredibly expensive cars, all types of models and all types of colors and designs just waiting to be bought.

Rey opens her arms as a reveal. "Here they are!" She grins.

"Wow..these are..wow." He is speechless, never had he ever thought he'd be in a room full of vehicles that cost more than him.

Her hands fall to her hips as she looks upon the rows with him. "Pick one." 

Finn shakes his head vigorously, unsure of the words that had come out of her mouth. "I'm sorry? You want me to pick one?"

"Yes!" She giggles. "There's plenty to choose from."

"Rey these cars cost more than my life. I can't have any of these for free not after the actual car I got payed for got destroyed. Besides none of these are..me."

A wide smile pulls at her lips as she tries to hide her blush. "I know they aren't. I was just seeing if you hadn't changed...I knew you hadn't." She teases. 

He smiles at that knowing that he hasn't changed. Despite his drunk self he is pretty much the same kid she met when they were little. He follows her further into the garage where, in the middle of all the flashy expensive vehicles, sits a group of cars more suitable for him.

"This is more like it." He nods liking what he sees. He lets his hand get the best of him as he touches the freshly polished car.

"No..those aren't for you. I have one in particular that I think you'll like." She assures walking further down. 

Puzzled once more, he follows her not knowing where any of this is going until he sees it. The car. Not just any car but _the_ car. He knows it's the one the minute he sees the blue. The car he had described to her when they were little; his dream car. Two seater, flashing blue convertible. The sight of it actually in front of him nearly brings tears to his eyes. He never thought he'd be standing in front of something so meaningful to him.

"..how did you?" His breath is taken away as his vision grows blurry from his tears. He tries to blink them away before they can fall.

"I never forgot what you told me." She admits with a shrug of her shoulders. "I didn't know if I'd ever see you again but..I at least wanted it made in your memory because you mean more to me than you think. Anyway..it's all yours." She raises her hand to show him the keys.

He almost doesn't take it because of how frozen in happiness he is. He holds out his shaky hand to grab it softly from her. "..thank you. Are you sure you don't want any money from me?"

She chuckles taking a breath. "It's really not a problem. This car was literally built for you." She assures. "..wanna take it for a drive?"

"Um..I don't know." He rubs the back of his neck. He wants to, the answer is yes. The problem is that he hasn't driven since the day of the accident and he doesn't trust himself to drive and the last thing he'll do is drive with Rey in the car. It's too risky. "I'm not ready to drive yet after..you know."

"Okay." She grabs the keys from his hand scaring him to think that she is taking it back. "Then I'll drive. Just so you can feel how smooth it is on the road. I remembered that detail." She brings up as she opens the door to the drivers seat.

Finn hops in the passengers seat without opening the door, something he's always wanted to try with a convertible. Rey shakes her head and chuckles at his childish action without judging him, she stouts the key into ignition and starts the car for the first time. The whole vechile shakes as it hums to it's awakening. Finn is losing his mind, it sounds exactly how he wanted it to.

"Woah! It even goes vroom vroom!" He cheeses.

"Yes." Rey laughs. "It does the vroom vroom." 

She drives the car out of the garage and out of the property. The new car smell in his nose as he rubs his hand across the leather seats. It's uncanny how exact she got it. The wind rushes in his face as she drives down the road smoothly, he can't get the smile off his face. 

They drive for half an hour through the town, luckily at this time of the night there aren't many people on the roads which have Rey the idea to drive above speed limit. Letting a rush of adrenaline flow through the both of them as they speed down a straight road. It's son much fun and Finn hasn't had any fun for a long time; not like this. He looks at her, her hair flying behind her as she drives with a smile on her face. A smile that he finds incredibly contagious. It's not the car that makes him happy, it's her. If only he isn't so afraid to tell her that. He loves her and always had since they were kids, he was just too young to understand. He does now.

Finn is taken from his thoughts and gaze when he feels the engine shut off after the car comes to a stop. He watches Rey take the keys and step out of the car. He didnt even notice she took him to his house. 

"As fun as this was..I have to head home now." She sighs swinging the car keys around her finger.

He takes off his seatbelt and hops out of the car to approach her. She stops spinning the keys and holds it out to him with a smile. "You know there's a door..right?" She jokes making him laugh.

He takes the keys from her hands and puts it in his pocket. "Thank you again for this..it's really thoughtful and kind of you. I wish there was something I can do to pay you back."

"Like I said, you don't owe me anything." She assures. Her shoulders lift up to her ears in a shrug. "I'm happy you're happy, that's all that matters."

Rey's words sprout a warmth that travels throughout his body and he doesn't know what to do but act upon it. Without thinking or hesitation he steps forward and plants a warm kiss on her soft lips, one that she leans into to kiss back. Finn enjoys every millisecond of it, his heart pounds to the beat of love as his brain swirls with flattering thoughts. But that's all until he realizes she isn't single. He pulls his mouth off of hers and takes a step back, her face is completely red and her eyes are glowing with electricity. No look of regret seen anywhere in her expression.

"Sorry I shouldn't have done that.." he apologizes quickly.

That's when he sees it, impossible that he hasn't noticed it before. A flash of light from her left hand blinds him into seeing the ring she is wearing on her finger. An engagement ring as it seems. He takes another step back, feeling his heart fall into a million pieces the longer her stares. It's like all the gems on it are laughing at him, shaming himself for ever thinking that he had a chance with her in the first place. Even if she did kiss him back. 

"I didn't know you were engaged." He brings up with a hurtful crack in his voice.

"Oh.." she looks down at the ring like she is being told this for the first time. "..I guess I am..yeah."

"When?"

"..today."

That hurts less but it's still bad news. Never did he think that she'd want to marry that guy. He holds in his anger remembering where it took them the last time they got into an argument. "Oh..so were you going to tell me before or after you let me kiss you?"

She sighs and rolls her eyes already knowing where this is going but he won't let it go there. "Finn, if I'm being honest, I forgot I was engaged. Bens not exactly who I think about all the time."

"Well..congratulations." He says with such pain in his voice. Rey shakes her head at him as he walks backward towards his house. "I'm sorry I didn't know, but like you said..you should probably go home now."

"Finn, please don't be mad." She begs following him. He doesn't know what to say to that. How can he not be upset? 

"It's late..I have work in the morning, you should go." He insists unlocking his front door. "I'll call you a cab."

"Can we at least talk about this?"

He turns around to look at her. "What? You're starting a new chapter in your life - that's your business. Don't worry about me," he opens the door and walks inside to say one more thing before shutting the door. "thanks again for the car."


	11. Clarity

Rey's fingers touch her lips at the memory of that night. The memory of his mouth burning hers haunting her in the best way possible. Never did she ever think she would get to kiss him again and yet she did. He did. Just before he saw the ring on her finger, the stupid ring. She just wanted to kiss him some more, to feel that warmth and promise that everything is going to be alright because they have each other. Now Finns upset at her, she knows he is even if he acted like he was okay. She saw how hurt he was, it broke her.

Sitting at the dinner table for breakfast by hearself, she yanks the engagement ring off her finger and stares at all the diamonds on it. An unexpected sigh escapes her when she thinks about how she never saw a future with Ben. Never in all the time they spent together did she think about marrying him, the thought never crossed her mind once. That alone tells her that she doesn't want to be with him. So what's keeping her?

Today is the day that Ben goes to court and the day she'll find out if Finn will win. That's all she cares about and she hopes that he will, he deserves it more than Ben does. 

"Have you seen my keys?" Ben asks frantically looking around the house.

"No." she shakes her head, not caring where they could be. "Ben I have something to tell you."

He continues to look around. "What is it?" 

"I don't think..I know-" she corrects. "I don't want to marry you."

Thats what makes him stop and look at her. "What did you just say?"

"I don't want to be with you anymore. I just don't think we're a good match." She explains. "We never agree on anything and you don't ever listen to me either, not unless it benefits you. Not to mention you might be cheating on me!"

"Where is this coming from huh?" He bites down aggressively on his lips. "You were happy when I proposed. Why did you suddenly change your mind? Is it because of today? Is it because of that guy?" He interrogates.

Rey takes a deep breath and placed her hands flat down on the table to stand up. "Ben..I don't love you." She admits. Acknowledging it and saying it aloud making her feel so much better. "It took me longer than it should've to realize but..I don't. I know what it's like to love someone and this isn't even close."

"So that's it? We're done?" 

She nods her head in response.

"Fine, you can pack whatever I haven't wasted my money on for you and leave."

"Okay." She says simply. She walks over to him and hands him back the engagement ring. "I think you'll want this back."

He grabs the keys and her wrist, squeezing the bone as he stares into her eyes with a fury burning in his. "You can go, but whatever happens to that guy is your fault." He threatens.

For a moment Rey is frightened but she hides it with the straighten of her posture and a bold gaze. "Ever since we got together I've been keeping your secrets from the world, I'm not doing that anymore. You can threaten me all you want but never forget the things you've done and the people you've hurt. I may not love you but I protected you for what? So you can keep ruining other people's lives to make you feel better!" She yanks her arm out of his grip and makes her way to the front door. "Go fuck yourself!" 

"Fuck you!" He swears as she slams the door behind her. Relief running through her veins, she is finally free of him. She didn't realize that's what she needed all this time. She can make her own decisions now and that's what she will do. Starting with Finn and his family. 

Rey gets in her car and drives to his house to knock on his front door with confidence. She knows Finn isn't going to be there, she had already sent him a handful of text messages and voicemails where she explained to him that she would try to fix things. She's done losing him. The door swings open with a confused Jannah standing at the threshold.

"Rey..Finn isn't here he just left for court." She informs but Rey already knows that. 

"I'm not here for Finn. I wanted to talk to you."

Her eyebrows lift in surprise. "Oh..okay." She opens the door wider and steps aside. "Come in then."

Rey does so, entering the house she never thought she'd be walking in again after the last time she was there. Things are much better since then, except Finn is mad at her still. But she will fix that when she gets the chance, her being at his house is part of fixing that. Jannah shuts the door behind her and watches her look around.

"Is Mr. Calrissian here?" she asks curiously.

"He's sleeping..it was a rough night for him." Jannah explains, a wrinkle forms between her eyebrows as she studies Rey. Trying to figure out why she's here if not for Finn. "So..are you gonna tell me why you're here?"

"Yes. Well I'm kind of here for..advice I guess." She says settling herself on the couch. Jannah follows finding a seat next to her. "I just broke up with my fiancée for a million reasons and..I know that's something that I've always wanted and didn't know until Finn came along."

Her eyes avert. "Okay..where does the advice part come in?"

"I guess I just wanted to know how he feels? He wasn't too happy with me last night and I know he's hurt..I saw it in his eyes and it hurt me to see him like that. I just don't know what to do."

"Listen, as Finns roommate, it's not my business to tell you what to do. He wouldn't want that. He just needs you to talk to him. Give him clarity on where you stand and how you feel so he can understand himself." She says. "Is that all you came here for?"

Rey shakes her head. "No. I wanted to tell you that whatever you need for your father I'll provide. Whether it's money or medicine, I will pay - but only if you let me."

Jannah stops blinking as her eyes begin to tear up. "What? You would do that?"

"Yes!" She smiles. "I will. Finn wouldn't take my money before and..I wanted you to know that if you need help in any way I am here. As a friend."

"Thank you so much!" She pulls her into a tight hug where she keeps her captive for a long time. Rey doesn't mind it though, Lando is someone Jannah and Finn deeply care about. If it takes selling a million cars to pay off the surgery she will do it, she just wants to help. 

She rubs her back. "You're welcome." 

"No, really." She pulls back to wipe a tear off her face. "How can I repay you?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that? You don't have to repay me, I mean it. But.." she thinks about it, she did just get kicked out of the only place she had to sleep. "..I do need a place to rest for a couple of days. At least until I can find an apartment or something."

"Anything for the girl who saved my fathers life." Jannah grins holding Rey's hands in hers. "You can crash in here if you want or take that empty spot next to Finn in his bed..." 

"Oh my god you're teasing me already!" 

"I'm sorry I had to!" She laughs. "Look, Finns a great guy and if you can break his heart as many times as you had already..that should tell you how much he cares. Which is a lot. He couldn't stop talking about you after you guys ran into each other and I couldn't have been more annoyed. Don't mess this up with him."

"I won't." Rey assures. "I'm now starting to realize that I've felt the same for him all this time. I was just too afraid to face the truth."

"Well I'm glad you found that out before it was too late. Maybe when you move out you can take him with you." She jokes. But a part of Rey hopes they can eventually move in together, maybe she's getting ahead of herself. However she's feeling a lot of emotions for him all at once and she doesn't know what to do with herself.

"We should go to court, to support him." She blurts.

Jannah jerks back. "I'm not so sure about that..he's already got a lot to deal with the people around him there and I'm sure that you showing up will be the icing on the cake to his breakdown."

Rey doesn't understand. "What do you mean?"

"His lawyer is his ex-girlfriend and I think your guys lawyer used to work with him in the military, if it's the woman I think it is she's always hated him. Not to mention the guy he's up against used to date the girl he's interested in."

"Well..with all that going on, I see no better reason to go and support him."

Jannah smiles at her knowing that she's not going to take no for an answer. "Let me just get my dad ready, if we're going we might as well have all of us there."

"I'll start the car."

She leaves the house and gets in her car, already rehearsing her confession to him. She knows it's not going to be easy. Her hand runs through her hair as she looks at herself in the rear view mirror, trying to picture herself as Finn. He'll be surprised to find out she isn't there for Ben. Hopefully surprised in a good way. If he truly feels the same way she does he'll be okay with her being there for him. He should. 

She clears her throat and prepares for a speech. "Hi, Finn." She says to her reflection. "I know you're upset at me but I wanted to tell you that Ben and I are finished. You were right about everything and I know you were, I don't know why I got so offended and tried to defend him. It was stupid, I was stupid. And I just want you to know that..I love yo-"

Jannah knocks at her window scaring her for a brief moment. "Nice speech." She compliments with a thumbs up. 

Rey sighs her fright off and blushes from embarrassment as she unlocks the door to let her in. She notices Lando isn't with her.

"Dad isn't coming, he's in too much pain." She admits.

"Maybe he'll come to the celebration party when Finn wins." Rey optimizes starting the car.

They drive quietly out to the courthouse. Rey only growing more and more nervous about the situation, she's seen Ben work and it is very intimidating. He can be threatening when he needs to and if his emotions take over the opposing side is finished. She hopes that Finns lawyer - who she just found out used to be his girlfriend- will do him justice especially since Bens lawyer used to also work with Finn. Hopefully their past doesn't get the best of anything. If so they won't only win but they'll destroy any opportunity he could ever get in the future.

Rey won't let that happen, she has a plan. Even if they do win, with the evidence she has against Ben, he'll never be able to work again.


	12. Moment of Truth

Finn sits there in the courtroom. The thick tension in the air suffocating him as he tries not to make eye contact with plaintiffs lawyer Gwen Phasma. Someone he served with in the military who wasn't too kind towards him then, he can't imagine she's changed much especially from the way she's glaring at him. There's the same hate in her eyes that she's always had along with that visible sneer that makes it seem like she's going to start growling at him. 

Rose places her hand on his knee and looks at him. "Don't look at her. Focus on the judge, that's who we're here to convince." She informs softly.

He clears his throat and shifts in his seat pulling at the tight tie that's wrapped around his neck. Jannah didn't really do a good job in tying it correctly, usually Lando helps but he was in too much pain to help. More reason for Finn to win this case, Lando has been in much more pain than usual and that isn't a good sign. It broke his heart hearing him groan in agony throughout the night, he felt so helpless. He didn't get any sleep because of that and because of what happened with Rey. Ever since their last encounter that's all that's been on his mind. He kissed her, _actually_ kissed her. He didn't know what he was thinking and she tried to talk to him about it but he just pushed her away. Like he's been doing since she offered to fix his car.

Rose rises to give her testimony in defending him. She approaches the judge with her hands folded in front of her and her posture straight. "As seen in the brief earlier it is visible, through the security cameras, that the defendants vehicle was already crossing the intersection when the plaintiffs car struck. The conflict here is that the plaintiffs traffic light was red and the defendents wasn't. Thus being enough proof to show that the plaintiff is not the victim here. He claims that he was hit when there is video evidence proving otherwise. Not to mention that he threatened my client."

"Objection!" Phasma orders, her loud voice bouncing off the walls of the room. "Relevance?"

"Overruled." The judge announces. "Go on Ms. Tico."

"As you know Mr. Calrissian was placed in the hospital with minor injuries. While recovering this man right here took it upon himself to barge in and harass him."

"You don't have any proof of that." Ben hisses.

"Silence Mr. Solo."

"Don't I? I have witnesses." She challenges.

After some time of back and forth between rebuttals and testimonials things go up and down for Finn. There are moments where the plaintiff has no chance against them, compared to the amount of evidence and witnesses that show proof of Finns innocence. But somehow Ben comes back up to bite him. As if the crime he committed doesn't matter. It all comes down to the last witness in the end.

Within a few moments she is brought to the stand. A woman Finn recognizes as one of the nurses who helped him after the accident. She takes a deep breath and nervously looks upon everyone in the room as if she's about to make the worst decision of her life. She gulps as she places her hand on the Bible and swears to tell the truth.

Rose approaches the witness like a predator. "Mrs. Windu, you were the nurse for Mr. Calrissian after the incident..correct?" 

"Yes." She nods.

"So that means you were there when Mr. Solo came in to make a scene?"

She hesitates before speaking again. "Um..yeah. That's right."

"How would you describe his behavior?"

"The patient? Or Mr. Solo?"

"Mr. Solo." Rose clarifies taking a step closer.

"He was..frustrated; stressed. He had just gotten into an accident where he could've died, who could blame him?"

Finns eyebrow lifts at her response and so does Rose's. From the way she's speaking it doesn't seem like she's picking the right side, his side. He sits up and pays closer attention to her noticing that she's rubbing her hands together anxiously as she glances at Ben and Gwen every now and then. Telling him that they are influencing her.

"How did he treat the patient? Was he..understanding..forgiving..or was he reckless and unstable?"

"Objection: leading the witness." Gwen shouts causing Rose to turn towards her.

"Overruled, get to the point Ms. Tico." The judge hurries.

"I'm only asking a question." She assures with a shrug looking back at the witness. "There's only one correct answer here Mrs. Windu. Under the oath, it's a crime to lie."

The witnesses lips begin to quiver as Rose stares deeply into her soul, trying to tell her to make the right decision. Her eyes shift back to the plaintiffs desk where Gwen and Ben glare at her with no expression. Yet their eyes are threatening her not to tell the truth. She opens her mouth to speak after a long pause and Finn knows where she is going to go.

"Ben came in and he..was visibly upset about the accident. He wasn't in the proper mental state due to his concession so he may have said some things that weren't appropriate but nothing threatening at all." She lies.

"You've got to be kidding me." Finn sighs stressfully rubbing his forehead.

"No further questions your honor." Rose says sitting herself back down.

"Witness excuses." The judge orders.

"Obviously Ben put her up to this, I can tell they have her by the throat." She whispers to him.

"What're we gonna do now?"

"Wait for the moment of truth."

And so they wait for the judge to give his final decision. Finn sits there anxiously biting his fingernails and shaking his leg as time moves incredibly slow. He can feel the cold eyes of Gwen and Ben glare at him very now and then but he ignores them, only focusing on what he needs to. This is what everything's been leading up to these past few weeks. This is the moment of truth. 

Everyone sits back as the judge prepares to do his job. "As judge of the case of tarot claims between plaintiff and defendant, I find the defendant guilty of charges.." there are mumbles and murmurs of confusion in the room as the judge continues to speak his claim. "Court adjourned."

Finn stands in disbelief. "But I don't have enough money to pay this off!"

"Then I'll have the sheriff collect enough of your property to make the money to pay it off." The judge responds rising out of his chair.

Finn slouches in defeat as Ben snickers in the background at his victory. He watches Ben shake the judges hand and then shake the nurses hand. The woman that was supposed to be on his side. Finn can't hold in the anger that takes over him, he loses control and starts to make his way towards him when Rose stops him halfway and brings him out of the courthouse outside. They step out in the sunlight where she places her hand on his cheek and smiles at him with pity. Feeling bad that she couldn't do more for him.

"It's not worth it Finn, we tried. That's all that we could do."

"You don't understand, I can't afford to pay the charges. I could barely afford to pay you!"

"You don't have to worry about paying me back right now. This was a favor." She leans closer to him to place a kiss on his cheek. "I wish there was more that I could do."

"You've done enough Rose, I am forever in your debt."

"I'll keep that in mind." She grins. "This is the end of the road for now, but we'll keep in touch."

"Definitely. I'm glad this didn't end with you throwing a drink in my face." He jokes pulling her in for a hug, he tries his best to hide the overwhelming pressure of sadness that aches in his heart. It's almost like his world is ending, it basically is. He's about to lose anything worth a lot just to pay a guy for _his_ mistakes including the car Rey just gave to him. Just when he thought the weight on his chest would be lifted it gets heavier and is flooded with more responsibilities.

He waves Rose a goodbye as she makes her way to the parking lot to get to her car then he just stands there. Processing the series of events. How Rey was right about Ben. Even if he had no chance at winning he still does just because of who he is. No matter how much evidence there is against him. He even somehow got the witness to be on his side.

"Finn!" Yells a voice from the courthouse. He turns around to see Rey approaching him accompanied by Jannah who isn't too far behind. He doesn't know why she's here. But it's embarrassing to know that she is after the loss he just went through. 

"What is it?" He asks, not really in the mood to talk.

Reys head jerks back in offense as she crosses her arms. "That's no way to talk to a girl who just helped you win your case."

He doesn't understand what she means by that. "What're you talking about?" 

"We saw everything in there." Jannah admits. "I thought with all the proof seen by the judge that you'd win but somehow you didn't. As soon as you left the room with Rose Rey spoke to the judge and I don't know what she said to him but it made him change his mind."

Finn looks at Rey with disbelief as she nods her head confirming. "Why?"

"I wasn't gonna let Ben win." She says with a simple shrug.

"But he's your fiancée, how do you think he's going to feel about this?"

"I don't know and I don't care, he never did so why should I? I left him this morning."

This is news to him; good news to be precise. He knows why she'd leave him but he doesn't know the reason why she did now. Was it because of Bens personality or because of him? 

She sticks her hands in the back of her pockets. "I may have showed the judge some checks and bills in Bens name, so you don't have to worry about that sheriff taking anything from you. The only person who has to pay for anything is Ben."

"She even offered to pay dads medical bills!" Jannah brings up.

Finn knows he told her not to, he doesn't want her money. "Rey I told you-"

"I know what you said, but you weren't exactly sober when I offered."

"Finn this is my dads life we're talking about. If Rey wants to pay for this I'm going to let her, you don't really have a say in this."

"Finn Calrissian?" A deep voice says from the courthouse entrance. He looks over to see the judge standing there gesturing to speak privately. He looks at the girls who eagerly push him to go see what he needs.

So he goes inside to speak privately with the judge who takes him to a corner where no on is around to hear.

"Listen kid, the only reason Ben won is because he has dirt on me and threatened to leak it out if i didn't let him win the case. But after that woman revealed some thingsabout Ben to me I has something to defend himself. All the charges against you are off and you doesn't have to make payments to Benjamin." The judge explains briefly and quietly. "All I ask is that you don't tell people about this. I've got a reputation to protect."

As dirty as the whole situation is to Finn this is the first good news he's gotten all day and if the only thing he has to do is keep a secret he'll do it. "Hey man, it's your business to tell not mine." He assures.

"Thank you." 

Finn stands there awkwardly not knowing what to do. "What now?"

"You celebrate!" The man pats Finns arm then leaves him alone to think.

Celebrate? He can do that now? All the weight can finally lift? There is nothing for him to worry about anymore, not the surgery, not the accident, not the lawsuit or the car. He can finally breathe now. Yet he doesn't feel completely at peace. He walks back outside to join Jannah and Rey. Both of them standing in the same spots they were watching him leave the courthouse. There's a frown on their faces when he doesn't show any positive expression.

He walks up to Rey whose brows are furrowed in concern. He has a question for her. "Why'd you do it?"

"..do what?" She asks, fear in her eyes.

"All of it, why have you been helping me all this time?" 

"Because." She shrugs grabbing her elbow. "I feel bad for leaving you back when we were kids, there's not one day that passes where I don't regret it..and when we met again I thought that maybe now I can pay you back for leaving because..I care about you...a lot." She reveals timidly.

Theres no one in the world who has done as much for him as she had, not even Jannah and that says a lot. He knows that she cares about him more than a lot, way past the word 'care' and because of that he feels a gush if pride wash over him. The pink beginning to bloom in her cheeks the longer he looks at her only confirms that she feels the same way he does. 

"I love you too." He admits pulling her in for a tight hug she doesn't expect. She's frozen for a moment as she process the words that had just came out of his mouth. Words that he himself didn't think he had the guts to admit. But with that said he's finally relieved of everything that ever had a burden on him. He feels Rey's hands slide up his back holding him as he holds her. "Thank you..for everything." He says.

"I feel like I should be thanking you." She giggles, her chin digging into his shoulder. 

"You have no reason to, and after all you've done you have to let me repay you." He insists.

Rey smiles as they release from their embrace and places her hands on her hips. "There is one thing you can do for me..how about a do-over for our first kiss?" She asks.

Finns heart skips at the k word implied to him. He didn't think she'd be the one to ask. But he isn't exactly sure what she means by their first kiss. "First kiss as in..the first time we ever touched lips or the other night?" 

She rolls her eyes grabbing the collar of his shirt to pull him closer. "Our _first_ kiss." She clarifies.

"Are you sure-"

"Finn just kiss her!" Jannah interrupts reminding them that she is still standing there. Finn forgot for a second and he knows Rey did too since she jumped when she spoke.

He feels a little weird doing it in front of Jannah, but it's not going to stop him to kiss the woman he cares about. It's only her and him right now and that's all that matters. He grabs her chin to make her look at him before softly pushing his lips against hers in a kiss that's much longer than the other night and their first kiss. This one is real, the knowledge of their feelings for each other hanging in the air as they pull each other closer. This kiss is different than the others. It feels like the beginning of something incredible and he is ready for it. They both are.


End file.
